Broken Soul
by Miss-Scooty-pants
Summary: Kathleen makes a new friend, the current case that her father and his co workers are working on find that they have to different cases on their hands each of them disturbing, and each of them connected.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well this is my second fan fiction I hope it's going to be better then the last one I did. This is the details of my story. Elliot and Kathy are still together no divorce, and no EO (never going to happen in this story). Maureen is in college Kathleen is in high school and the twins I guess late elementary.

Another weekend had past meant another long Monday. The detectives of the special victims unit were just relaxing a very rare moment.

"Where do we stand on the Anderson case? Asked a bald man their captain.

"Ah yes New York's very own Vlad the impaler. As I recall he gifted them with his darkness."

"That's not all he gifted them with." Olivia stated.

"You care to elaborate?"

"On all of his victims he carved his initials into them also two small puncture marks were left."

"Oh that's just great! Benson and Stabler head over to Ridgeview Elementary and talk to the latest vic."

Elliot and his partner drove over to Ridgeview Elementary they had just visited the same class the week prior to the teacher's attack to talk about stranger danger. The halls of the school made their foot steps each as they walked the seemingly endless hallway. They came to a stop at a door with a bright yellow sign that read 'Welcome to Miss Anderson's class' knocking on the door it was answered by a woman in her late thirties.

"Detectives what are you doing here?"

"We have to tie up a few things."

"Can we do it later I'm in the middle of a class?"

"It'll only take a few minutes my partner can watch the class, please,"

She hesitated for a while, before agreeing to talk to Olivia.

"You all remember detective Stabler? He's going to watch you while I step outside for a few moments."

Elliot walked around the class room watching the children as they continued drawing as if he wasn't even there. As he past another group of desks a young girl grabbed a hold of his sleeve and tugged to get his attention.

"'Member me?" there was a glimmer of hope in her vibrant green eyes.

"How could I forget." his eyes traveled down to her desk where a drawing of what looked like a family portrait. There was one person in particular that stood out from the rest. She was holding what looked like a skateboard, but what had really caught his eye were the purple spots and a hand print "What are those dots?"

"Spots." the child signaled for him to come closer "I think my big sister is turning into a big leopard" there was a big grin on her face.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because she has these big purple spots, once she had a hand print on her, but they always go away." Elliot knew all too well what she was talking about.

"Do you mind if I take this drawing and put it on my desk at work?"

"Mmm, I guess so." replied the young girl.

Outside in the hallway Olivia and Miss Anderson walked the empty halls in silence until the young teacher finally spoke up.

"What can I do?"

"We just need to talk. Is there anything you might have forgotten at the time that you might remember now?"

"No—not that I can think of."

"Why don't you walk me through what happened that night?"

"I left the school at about 6:30 that night my car was in the shop so I had to walk home. I took a short cut because it was really cold that night and I had left my jacket in the back of the car."

"You're doing great."

"I was about halfway down the alley when he grabbed me and pulled me into a doorway."

"Did the guy smell? Like was he wearing aftershave or did he smell like smoke?"

The young woman leaned against a wall recalling the horrible events of that night. Then something clicked in her mind, it was a smell, but she had just shrugged it off.

"Oil he smelt like he had bathed in car oil."

As Miss Anderson continued her story Olivia began to put it all together in her mind. Each of the women that he had attacked all had problems with their cars that week. Was it just a crazy coincidence? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't

"Alright, thank you. Let's get you back to your class I'm sure that my partner had his hands full right about now."

"They can be a hand full at times, but then again aren't all children like that?"

"I suppose that you've got a point there."

Returning to the class room they found that it was just the way they had left it. With each child busy with their drawing. Elliot shot his partner a glance that screamed _'We have to talk'_

"Oh one more thing, what was the name of the auto shop that you used?"

"Jack London's that's what it was called."

"Thank you for your time" the two of them left the class "What was that look all about?"

"I think that we might have our next case." he handed her the drawing as he got into the squad car.

"We'd better show the captain this." she looked down at the girl who was holding the skateboard with her bruises.

"What did you guys get from her?" Cragen asked the second his two finest detectives stepped foot into the room you could see the desperation painted on his face.

"She remembered smelling oil from a car."

"So what, we're thinking an auto shop?" Fin asked

"Yeah, and we've also got this." Elliot pulled out the drawing

"Why Elliot I didn't know you were an artist." Munch peered over the top of his dark glasses.

"Shut up John." Cragen, Fin, Elliot and Olivia said all at the same time.

"Alright go back to the school and talk to the principal before you talk to her again."

At a local high school another period was just getting underway. In a grade 12 English class the teacher was pairing up people to work on the class novel.

"Kathleen Stabler you'll be working with Jaden Scott."

A boy who was wearing a New York Yankees baseball cap leaned over to Kathleen "I heard that she hasn't spoken a word since grade five."

"Bryan be nice!" she shot back.

The class novel they were reading was Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ of course the teacher knew that most of his students would be renting the movie instead of actually reading the book. The two girls sat side by side listening to the teacher monotonely explain what they were required to do.

"Wait a second aren't we in the same gym class together?" Kathleen knew she saw her from somewhere.

"Yeah, we are." there was a smile on her face _wow someone actually remembered me_. Just as she finished talking the bell rang ending the class. Although that class was over the two of them still had gym together.

"Walk to gym with me?" Kathleen asked.

"Sure, I hope that he's not going to make us do ten laps again." She adjusted the skateboard that she was carrying so it wasn't stabbing her in the side anymore.

Down in the locker room the girls were changing into their gym gear. As Jaden pulled her studded hoody off the back of her shirt lifted up reveling quite a nasty bruise no her back.

"Ouch that must have hurt."

"Yeah falling off your board and onto a rail will do that. Let's get to class before the teacher yells at us for being late."

Just as they stepped into the gym the bell rang, the gym teacher ordered the class to run their usual ten lap around the gym. By the time they were on the sixth lap the whole class was out of breath.

"I know that we didn't get much done in English how about I come over to your house after school tomorrow?"

"That might not be a good idea, what about your house?"

"Sure, I just have to warn you that I have two younger siblings."

"It's just my house isn't the perfect place."

"That's okay you don't have to explain." they were rounding their ninth lap.

"Is this guy trying to kill us or something?" Jaden felt like her lungs were going to explode.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I think he might be."

"Alright class, those of you who need a drink go now, when you get back be prepared for a game of dodge ball. Boys against girls."

"Didn't they ban that game?" another girl from the class asked.

A few moans and groans escaped the kids from the class. They obviously weren't too thrilled about playing. The rule of the game was anything below the waist counted and anything above wasn't the second the gym teacher blew his whistle the balls went flying. Of course the boys had the advantage of being, well boys. The boys' side of the gym slightly had more players then the girls' side did. That all changed when a blonde haired girl hit two boys with one shot, now the playing field was even, four players left on each side. Jaden noticed that the boy from her English class was still standing she personally wanted to change that, or so she hope she would. Throwing the ball directly at him it hit him square in the ass as he bent over to pick up a stray ball. The whole class erupted in laughter as the ball bounced off his butt allowing Jaden to catch it. Finally the girls were winning. What Jaden didn't see coming was the retaliation for a fallen dodge ball player. The rubber ball ended up hitting her smack dab in the middle of the bruise. The pain that shot up her back was that of what she had never felt before. It had almost brought her to tears. After Jaden and another girl had been hit the only person that was left on the girl's side was Kathleen, on the boys side two other boys stood watching her each of them were holding a ball. The first boy missed her by a mile the second boy had much better aim then his team mate. The game was over again the boys had won. There was less then ten minuets left in the class so the teacher let his students go get changed early.

"Miss Scott I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

"Uh, sure thing. Did I do something wrong?"

"No—nothing like that. You got hit pretty hard out there."

"I'm alright really, just a bit sore." _Wouldn't be the first time_

"Just take it easy the rest of the day. Tomorrow I want you to sit out of the class."

"Okay, but I'm really fine."_ He doesn't care about you, you're nothing _a voice replayed in the back of her mind, her father had said the very same thing to her just as she was leaving for school.

She quickly got dressed in her baggy jeans and studded hoody. Glancing at her watch there was only two classes left, she really didn't feel like going to any of them. Grabbing her skateboard and backpack she shut her locker and headed to the skate pack in the middle of town.

At Ridgeview Elementary Elliot and Olivia were waiting for the principal to finish up with a meeting.

"Bring back memories?" she joked with her partner.

A young hansom man walked into the office "I'm Mr. Blackwell you two must be the detectives what can I do for you?"

"Is there somewhere that we can talk?"

"We can talk in my office" he kindly gestured for them to walk into his office "Bernice take a message if anyone calls." Shutting the door behind him Mr. Blackwell took a seat behind his oversized desk "What can I help you with?"

"We need your permission to talk to Jamie Scott."

"If you don't mind my asking why."

"She drew a family portrait that's a bit unsettling." Elliot handed over the drawing to the principal "We also need your help, do you have any idea who the older girl might be?"

He took a good look at the drawing before speaking "that would be her older sister Jaden, do you think happened to her?"

"That's what we're here to find out?"

"I'll have her come down to the office, you two can use one of the unused class rooms to talk."

"We'd appreciate it."

Young Jamie was busily working on her math problems when the office called her name over the PA system. As she rose out of her chair she received a few oooo's and a few laughs.

"Someone wanted to see me?"

"Jamie, two detectives would like to see you." the principal walked her down to the spare class room where they were waiting.

"Am I in trouble?" she shuffled her way into the room.

"No sweetheart you're not in any trouble, my partner and I wanted to ask you a few questions about your pictures." Olivia pressed record on the tape player.

"Otay!" Jamie skipped her way over to where the detectives were seated.

"Is this a picture of your family?" the question got a nod.

"Can you tell me who this is?" Olivia was pointing to the girl with the "spots"

"That's Jaden!" she said excitedly.

"Is she a friend?"

"Nope, she's my big sister!" you could tell that she really loved her sister.

"But what are all of those spots?"

"She gets that a lot, especially when she has nightmares, but they go away."

"Do you know what she dreams about?"

"Something scary."

"Why would you say that honey?"

"Because she cries at night, she said that it hurt when I hugged her." Jamie wasn't the tallest but if she were standing next to a teenager she's stand just below the waist.

"Hurt her where?" Elliot asked.

The little girl jumped out of her chair and ran to a poster and pointed to where they had thought she was talking about. "she cries at night when daddy has friend over. He said that she doesn't like them."

"It's alright we can help your sister."

"So she doesn't cry anymore?"

"We can try."

"Can I go back to class?"

"Yeah, you can go back."

"Think that we got enough?" Elliot pressed the stop button of the recorder.

"Cragen will want to listen to this."

"School lets out in less then two hours let's head over to the high school and pay them a visit."

After getting the name of the high school from the office both detectives headed straight over. Flashing their badges at the secretary she pointed them in the direction the Jaden's VP.

"This is detective Stabler we have to talk to one of your students."

"Who do you need to speak with?"

"Jaden Scott."

"Let me class her teacher." he picked up the phone and dialed the class room phone "I'm sorry detectives, but she's not in class."

"You got security cameras?"

"Yes."

"Check them for us."

"Right this way then." he led them to a set of monitors.

Pressing rewind on the VCR the VP came to a stop. The tape was showing a girl carrying a skate board she was leaving the school through the front doors. The girl was Jaden Scott


	2. Chapter 2

SetYourMindFree: I have no idea where that part came from, god the way my mind works it scares me sometimes, I love it I'm not good at it but I love playing.

Wynter Nytes: thanks a million for being my beta!

* * *

That night, Elliot and his family, minus Maureen, were all seated at the kitchen table. 

"Anything new happen at school?" Kathy asked, directing her question mainly at Kathleen.

"Nothing really. I have a friend coming over tomorrow after school, though." Kathleen replied.

"Kathleen." her mother sighed. "I wished you would have asked first." Kathleen shrugged an apology. "Does this friend have a name?"

"Jaden."

"Why don't you invite her to stay for supper?" Kathy offered.

As his wife and daughter conversed, Elliot sat wondering if Kathleen's new friend was the girl that they were looking for back at the precinct. In the morning he would request that the captain hold off on picking Jaden up at school. Maybe he could earn Jaden's trust by means of getting to know her better as a friend, not as a detective.

Later, when all the doors and windows were locked and the three Stabler children were safely tucked into their beds, Elliot and Kathy lay awake in their bed, cuddled close together.

"You seemed preoccupied at dinner today. You want to talk about it?" Kathy asked. Elliot sighed and rubbed his slightly balding head.

"It's just a case that I'm working on," he replied. Kathy was silent for a moment, knowing that Elliot never wanted to divulge the horrors of his career to his family. She decided to venture forth anyways.

"You want to talk about it?" Kathy asked again.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "Kathleen's new friend might be the girl we're looking to talk to."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know." Elliot thought for a moment. "I'm going to talk to Cragen about it in the morning."

"Is she in any trouble?" Kathy inquired. She wouldn't have her daughter mixing with someone that could prove to be troublesome. Elliot shook his head.

"We're not sure of anything. Do you think Kathleen knows anything?" Kathy rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"God I hope not," she replied. "She seemed to really like Jaden. She'll be crushed if anything happens."

"I know. I'll talk to her in the morning." Elliot reached over and switched off the lap on the bedside table.

It was about two-thirty in the morning when Elliot awoke with a start. At first, he couldn't figure what had caused his to wake so abruptly. Then, he identified sounds coming from the kitchen downstairs. Elliot looked over to where his wife soundly slept,

before silently slipping out of bed. Quietly, he crept down the stairs to the kitchen where he found Kathleen, rummaging around the cupboards.

"Kat?" he rubbed his eyes. Kathleen jumped about a foot and scattered crackers everywhere.

"Geeze dad! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Elliot smiled slightly and stepped further into the kitchen. He looked at Kathleen scrambling to

clean up the crackers, before asking,

"Why aren't you in bed?" Kathleen paused and her attitude seemed to change. She shrugged and put the crackers back in the cupboard.

"Just a lot on my mind I guess." she said, and took a seat at the table. Elliot took a seat across from her.

"Humor the old man." Kathleen sighed and rubbed a hand across her face.

"I sort of over heard you and mom talking on my way to the bathroom, I think… I think you might be right." Elliot's eyes widened. Kathleen continued, "Yesterday in gym, down in the locker room, I saw that her back had this huge bruise on it. She told me that she got it from skateboarding."

Elliot nodded in understanding. "You don't believe her?" Kathleen leaned back in her chair and adopted the expression of someone with too much on their mind.

"I really don't know what to believe. I mean, she's an aggressive skater…" She trailed off.

"As long as she's here, she'll be safe" he said, more to himself than to Kathleen. Kathleen stood and walked out of the kitchen, pausing beside her father.

"Dad, promise that you won't act all weird around her." Elliot grinned and kissed the top of Kathleen's head.

"I promise."

Once at school, Kathleen made it top priority to find Jaden. The school was huge, so it was going to take some time to find her. Down in one of the bathrooms, on the basement floor, Jaden was in one of the stalls, inspecting her most recent bruise. She froze when she heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Jaden are you in here?" It was Kathleen. Jaden quickly pulled her shirt back down before grabbing her belongings off the hook on the stall door.

"Um yeah," she called out. "Hang on a sec." she made sure her shirt covered the entire bruise before stepping out from the stall. She flashed Kathleen a smile and made her way to the sink. "Hey, we're still on for today, right?" she asked as she ran the cold water over her hands. Kathleen nodded and shifted her backpack to a different shoulder.

"Yup! Oh, by the way, mom says you can stay for supper." Jaden seemed surprised at first, but quickly recovered.

"That's nice of her." she replied coolly. _At least I'll be away from the house, which also means being away from him!_ Jaden thought.

"C'mon, we've got to get to gym!" Jaden said with fake enthusiasm. Kathleen smirked and followed Jaden out of the bathroom.

"Let's just hope that there isn't going to be another thrilling game of dodge ball." she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Jaden gave a sly grin and pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket.

"I'll be sitting out anyways."

"Aww, lucky you!" The two girls left the bathroom and ventured out into the hallway. _Believe me, if you knew, you wouldn't think that I'm lucky._

Elliot walked straight into Cragen's office as soon as he got to work. The minute his detective closed the door, Cragen knew that something was up.

"Cap, I want to hold off on picking Jaden Scott up." Cragen set a file down on his desk.

"Explain why we should do that" Cragen said, observing his detective with critical eyes.

"There might be an easier way then just showing up at her school and pulling her out of class." Elliot replied. Cragen raised an eyebrow and leaned against his desk.

"And what would that be?"

"Kathleen has her coming over after school. I think we should wait for a while before we interrogate her. She might be more comfortable around me when we question her later." Captain Cragen mulled this over in his head before nodding.

"Alright. We'll wait, but don't let her know you suspect anything." Elliot smiled grimly and turned to leave, but was stopped by his captain's voice. "Elliot, as much as you don't want to hear it, Kathleen is very much involved in this. Sooner or later we're going to have to talk to her."

Elliot's hand was frozen to the door knob. His captain was right. Kathleen was going to have to be interviewed. The door to Cragen's office opened suddenly, snapping Detective Stabler out of his trance. Olivia entered, her face grim.

"Mercy General just called. Our 'modern- day-vampire' took another victim." Captain Cragen nodded.

"Alright. Olivia, you and Elliot go talk to her, ask if she'll be able to work with a sketch artist." They left, leaving the Captain with his thoughts.

Outside, the sky was painted a dark gray that threatened to open at anytime. The walk to the car was silent, but Olivia could tell her partner had a lot on his mind. As they got into the car, she decided to break the silence.

"Penny for your thoughts." Elliot was startled out of his reverie, and gave a short reply.

"Kathleen." He turned the engine on. Olivia looked concerned.

"What? Is she okay?" Elliot pulled out of the parking lot.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she's fine. It's just, Jaden Scott might be the girl Kathleen is having over after school." Olivia looked surprised.

"They know each other?" Elliot nodded.

"Apparently so." Olivia sat back in her seat.

"Does Kathleen know anything?" Elliot shrugged.

"This morning she told me that while they were in the locker room she saw some bruising." he replied. "Ill talk to Kathleen when Jaden leaves." Olivia smirked.

"Just hope that it goes better then your soccer talk with her." Elliot groaned. His partner wasn't going to let him live that one down.

The memory of his daughter telling them at the dinner table, her trying to hide from him, them playing soccer, her saying 'Dad I'm still a virgin okay?' as she kicked at ball back at him, the ball rolling past him- it was all still very fresh in his mind as if it had happened just yesterday.

In one of the hospital rooms a young girl sat on a hospital gurney, her knees pulled in close to her. The sights and smells that surrounded her made her want to pass out. There was a soft knock on the door before it opened. Olivia entered and felt a pang of sympathy run through her. The latest victim couldn't have been more then twenty-three; she looked so small on the large gurney.

"Amy, my name is Detective Benson, and this is my partner Detective Stabler." Olivia introduced themselves. "Do you mind if he comes in?" Olivia asked because she saw that look in Amy's eyes when she saw Elliot walk in behind herself.

"Sorry it's just that-." Amy's gaze was directed at Elliot. Olivia smiled reassuringly.

"You don't need to apologize." Olivia pulled out a pen and a note pad. "What can you tell us about the man that attacked you?" Amy looked terrified as the memory resurfaced.

"He actually bit me; he left two marks like fangs!" she cried out. Olivia wrote this down before gently asking,

"I have to know if he penetrated you." Amy shook her head.

"He tried too, but I fought back." she said with satisfaction. She pointed to her black boots with a six inch heal.

"Ouch. Could you see if he had a pocket knife? "Elliot's question made her visibly uncomfortable. Amy decided it was time for the male detective to leave.

"Uh, could your partner-." she began, but was cut off by Elliot.

"Liv, you want a coffee?" Elliot knew that was his cue to leave. Olivia nodded and Elliot slipped out of the room. Amy pulled up the hospital scrubs that she had been issued just enough so that the upper part of her thigh was exposed, showing two letters neatly carved into the delicate skin: V.W.

"He left this." she said, her voice wavering. Olivia tried hard not to wince at the sight of the marred flesh.

"Amy, do you think that you would be able to work with a sketch artist?" Olivia asked. Amy nodded, her jaw set determinedly.

"I think I can."

The two of them talked about what happened that day. The one thing that didn't match up with the previous cases was the car trouble. The perp was getting more confident, more experienced. Before he reentered the room, Elliot went to go speak with the doctors that were assigned to Amy. When he returned with the cups of steaming hot coffee, he found that Amy seemed calmer than she was before he had left.

"You've been through a lot but we'd like to bring you down to the station to get your statement and have you work with a sketch artist." Amy nodded.

"Okay." She got up off the gurney and gathered her things. Elliot could tell from her mass of books that she was a student, and quite swamped with work.

"You're going to have to talk to my professors." Amy added. Olivia nodded.

"We'll take care of that."

The ride over to the station house was silent. Amy had gone through a lot in the last few hours- it was a lot to take in. When they entered the precinct, instead of using one of the interrogation rooms, they had to wait for twenty minutes before an interview room was open. Amy sat next to Olivia's and Elliot's desk.

"I need you to repeat what you told me at the hospital." Olivia said, pulling out her pad and paper to make sure everything was accurate. Amy nodded and closed her eyes.

"Well, I was pulling an all- nighter at the campus library. I finished probably around eleven, so I went to go see a friend before I headed home." She paused to take a deep breath "I stayed in her dorm until quarter after four, then I headed home. I was a block away when I was pulled into a dark alley. That's when he knocked me down and tried to- you know, but I kicked him, but not before he left his mark."

"Okay, we'll have you work with a sketch artist, then an officer will take you home." Olivia was just finishing up writing down her statement.

It took Amy and the sketch artist less then an hour to get the drawing of her attacker perfect, right down to the scar under his right eye. The drawing looked like something from a horror movie.

The school day only seemed to go on forever. The only thing that Jaden was looking forward to, was going home with Kathleen. She was just finishing up at her locker when Kathleen gave her a light tap on the shoulder.

"You ready?" Jaden smiled and grabbed her things and stepped on the tip of her skateboard, making it pop up so she could hold it.

"I am now." They began to leave the school. "Hey thanks for the supper invite, Jamie's going to be at a friend's house, so the house would have been empty." she lied. Kathleen grinned.

"No problem! I just hope the twins don't annoy you." The two of them started walking to Kathleen's home, well, Kathleen walked anyways, Jaden was coasting along the side walk.

"It's cool. Jamie can get annoying, but it's fun when you get to play role- model."

"It can get a bit crazy sometimes, but there are more girls to over- rule the house." Kathleen said.

"It's just Jamiers and me, and my father." Jaden replied, somewhat quietly.

Changing the subject, Kathleen noticed the relief of Jaden's face- she thought it must have been a sore subject "You know, I know someone who might like you."

She opened the front door. "Mom we're home!" she called inside. Jaden looked taken aback.

"Me? Someone likes me? Not just 'likes,' but 'likes- likes?'" Kathleen laughed and put her hand on Jaden's shoulder.

"Whoa take a breath girl."

Kathy Stabler came to investigate the voices she knew to be her daughter and friend.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Jaden asked as she tapped her prized skateboard with one hand while she untied her shoes with the other.

"Uh you might want to bring it with you to my room." Kathleen replied.

"You two girls have fun." Kathy said as they slipped up stairs. She seems to be a good kid, god I hope that Elliot's wrong. Kathy knew, however, within her heart that Elliot's and the rest of the detective's suspicions were probably dead on.

Up in Kathleen's room the girls were just about to get down to work when, all of a sudden, Jaden crossed her arms. She tried to look mad, but she couldn't help but smile.

"I refuse to work until you tell me who." she said in stubbornness.

"Hmmmm, I'll never tell." Kathleen replied in a sing-song voice. It reminded them both of that movie 'Don't Say a Word.'

"Come on! You can't leave me hanging like this!" Kathleen giggled, enjoying tormenting her friend. She relented, however, when Jaden made the puppy-eyed look.

"Alright! Remember English class?" Jaden suddenly adopted a horrified look.

"Please say that it's not Bryan!" Kathleen laughed out loud.

"It's one of his friends, the one that attempted to hit you with the ball in gym."

"You mean the hottie that sits right behind me? I just said that out loud didn't I?" Jaden asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Let's get some work done okay?" Jaden was trying to stop herself from turning a million shades of red. She wasn't doing a very good job at it either.

Elliot came home at around five-thirty. The first thing he did was kiss his wife. Kathy grinned, but looked surprised.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Elliot smiled.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my wife?" he pulled her closer to him and both leaned in for a second kiss, but stopped when they heard what sounded like gagging. Naturally, they both thought the sound originated from one of the kids. Looking over towards the door, they saw the twins there, pretending to gag at the sight of their parents kissing.

"You two are real comedians, you know that?" remarked Elliot. Kathy smirked.

"Hmmm, I wonder where they got that from?"

"What can I say? I've got good genes." Kathy lightly punched Elliot on the arm and turned to the twins.

"Alright! You two get started on your homework, and leave your sister alone."

"Translation: sit at the table." Elizabeth said as she and her brother sat down

"I'm going to go check on Kathleen." Elliot left the room to go "check" on his daughter

"More like interrogate her." Dickie elbowed his sister playfully in the side

Up stairs Elliot stood in the hallway, listening to the girls talk before he made his move.

"Alright last one before we take a break." He recognized that voice. "What is the theme of the novel? Select a quotation and explain."

"Good vs. evil." Jaden quickly came back with.

"Huh?"

"Well," Jaden began, "When Dracula was sucking Mina's blood and is walked in on by Van Helsing, Lord Godalming, Quincy Morris, and John Seward…"

"Got a quotation to go with that, miss 'I can't believe that I just said that?'" Kathleen's comment got a smile from her father.

"Well if you turn to page 288..." Jaden rose to her feet and began to pace back and forth as she recited the line: "Kneeling on the edge of the bed… was the white clad figure of his wife. By her side stood a tall, thin man clad in black."

"So good vs. evil and the good guys win, oh and nice impression of the teacher by the way." Kathleen replied.

There were a few moments of dead silence. Elliot took that as his cue to move on it. He knocked before entering. Opening the door, Elliot found his daughter sitting on her bed and her friend was standing in the middle of the room. She quickly took a seat on the floor against Kathleen's bed

"Hey daddy, this is Jaden." Kathleen said cheerfully.

"Kathleen's been talking about you non stop." Elliot said as he studied the girl in front of him.

"Really?" she sounded a bit embarrassed about it.

"Supper is going to be ready in ten girls."

"Alright. Please tell me that you didn't cook!" Kathleen teased.

Elliot scowled at her playfully. "Thanks a lot."

Just as Elliot was about to turn and leave he noticed slight bruising on Jaden's wrist as she reached up to brush away a stray hair. Leaving his daughter's room, Elliot retreated to the office, where he then proceeded to call Cragen.

"Cap, I think we've got our next case."

* * *

Hey sorry that I've taken so long getting this one up, I've had paper after paper and I've been sick the last few days I hoped you'd enjoy this one.


	3. Chapter 3

CSIFan4Life: Thanks!

Rox88: I will, and thanks for reviewing

FaithHopeLove: Thanks, I haven't seen 'Don't Say A Word' yet, but it just came to me. I'm a fan of your writing; you have an amazing talent! I wish I were half as talented as you are.

A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner, but I've been swamped with papers for both law and soc, I'm also having a few personal problems going on right now, but accept this chapter as an apology. :)

* * *

After the girls had finished their assignment and supper was over, the two girls returned to Kathleen's room for some much needed girl talk.

"So you think that he likes me?" Jaden asked, giddy with excitement.

"Yes!" Kathleen replied, exasperated. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I didn't think that a boy would _ever_ liked me." Inside, Jaden was feeling immense happiness- something that she hadn't felt in a _lon_g time.

"I'll set something up between the two of you. Hey, maybe you could come with us to the movies on Thursday." Kathleen suggested.

"I'd love to, but my dad is working late and someone has to be home to watch Jamie." Jaden replied, her smile faltering.

"Oh. Okay. Let me take care of it!" Kathleen said, ecstatic. "By tomorrow afternoon, you two will officially be a couple."

"A couple?" the words felt so foreign to Jaden.

Outside the sky had finally opened up like it had threatened to do all day. Off in the distance, thunder rang out; the rain was coming down even harder and it wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

"Such perfect weather for a skate ride home." Jaden said sarcastically as she glanced out the window.

"I can drive you home." Elliot's voice startled both his daughter and her friend, more so Jaden. Jaden turned towards Kathleen.

"Are you coming with?" Jaden's eyes were practically pleading for Kathleen to say yes.

The drive took them to a poorer part of the town. They came to a stop outside of a small two-story house that needed quite a lot of fixing up. Getting out of the car, Jaden said her goodbyes, but Elliot waited until she actually walked into the house and closed the door behind her before driving off. Inside the house, the floor was littered with beer bottles and cans, some empty, some half full, and some were even untouched. Her father was stretched out on the couch; he appeared to be passed out with a bottle still clutched in his hand. She made the horrible mistake of trying to remove it from his grasp. She ended up on the receiving end of a backhand that sent her to the floor.

"Get… up stairs…. you ungrateful brat…. 'fore I make you wish you were never born." his voice was gruff and harsh; his eyes were so full of hatred.

Jaden almost broke her neck running up the stairs. Ever since her mother had divorced her father three years ago, things had horribly gone down hill. Practically every night he was drinking or he would have his friends over. Jaden preferred her father to be in his drunken state. Jaden walked down a long dark hallway to her room. Before she could even open the door, her younger sister attached herself to her leg.

"Yay, you're home!" she sounded so cheerful.

"Did you have fun at school?" Jaden walked into her room one slow step at a time, with Jamie still holding on for dear life.

Eventually, the chipper young girl let go of her sister's leg. Jaden stretched out on her bed; Jamie emulated her actions by lying beside her.

"Tell me, my little rag muffin, did you have fun today?" Jaden asked tiredly.

"Mmhmm, but I wished you were there." her voice was filled with sadness from the fact that her and her big sis weren't spending much time with each other anymore.

"I'll tell you what, when I get home tomorrow, we'll both go to the mall."

Jamie's expression quickly turned from one of sadness to happiness. It had been a long time since they had done anything together. Jaime started jumping up and down on Jaden's bed. Jaden lay still on her bed, watching her sister being a child, something she wished she could go back and experience. Laying there, she thought, _why not indulge myself in a bit of childish behavior?_ Pulling herself into a sitting position, Jaden rose to her feet and joined her sister in jumping around. By the time that they were both finished, they were trying to catch their breath.

"Jamie, I've gotta ask you something." she spoke in between the gasps for air as she set her sister on her lap.

"What?"

"When you came home, how many bottles did Daddy have?" there was a serious tone in her voice.

"Dis menny." Jaime held up four fingers. The amount worried Jaden a bit. Deciding to change the topic, Jaden asked,

"You know what would be fun?"

"Disney world?"

"That's a bit far." Jaden chuckled "I was thinking about a sleep over, but who could I invite?"

"Ooooh! I know! I know!" Jaime squealed, stretching her arm into the air.

"And who might that be?" Jaden asked, feigning ignorance.

"Me silly!" Jamie squiggled her way off Jaden's lap and started dancing around the room saying 'Me! Pick me!' Jaden couldn't help but laugh at her sister's antics, for she had been forced to grow up at such a young age.

"Alright, bring a blanket and a pillow from your room, but be real quiet about it, dad's sleeping.

Jamie quickly, but silently, ran from one room to the other, returning with a blanket and her pillow along with a ratty old stuffed bunny. Her mother had given it to her as a birthday present.

"Jaden are you sad?" her sister's question caught her off guard.

"What make you think I'm sad?"

"You use to be happy." she clutched the bunny to her chest tightly as she sat down next to her idol.

"I am happy. I'll make you a deal" Jamie's eyes lit up with intrigue and curiosity "You keep up those good grades and every Wednesday we'll go to the mall, but it has to be our little secret." Jaden held out her pinky finger.

The two sisters locked pinky fingers, signifying that it was their secret. Putting Jamie to bed, Jaden quickly fell asleep. The day's events also had tired Jaden out. Shortly after her sister fell asleep, Jaden slipped into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning, after Jaden had dropped her sister off at school, she decided that she would take her time getting to her own school. As she passed by a small puddle, she noticed a bruise beginning to form under her eye from where her father had hit her. Jaden knew that she couldn't go to school like that; nothing a little cover up couldn't fix. Making a pit stop at a small drug store, she made a b-line for the cosmetics. One of the clerks who were working the floor walked over to her as she read the back of the package.

"Can I assist you in anything?" the woman asked.

"Uh, I'm just looking for some cover up." Jaden replied.

"What you want is something along the lines of this." the middle-aged woman handed Jaden another one that would suit her complexion better she noticed the mark but decided not to press.

"Is there a washroom?"

"Go down this aisle and take a left."

Before she would attempt to hide her bruise, Jaden headed to the front check out. Quickly working her magic, she thanked the clerk on the way out. Taking a peak at her watch she realized that she had to pick up the pace a bit. Her constant lateness had a tendency to send her to the office, something that every teenager hated. Jaden arrived at school just as the second bell rang, she didn't even bother to visit her locker, instead she went straight to math class.

"Better late then never, Miss Scott, take your set."

"All right class, I hope you're all wide awake this morning- we're moving onto something new, algebra." the teacher actually seemed thrilled about it. The class, on the other hand was anything but.

Jaden dropped her head on her binder. _God, could this day get any worse?_ her morning was turning out to be hell.

In Cragen's office Elliot sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. On the outside, Fin and Munch were trying to guess what was going on.

"I bet he's being grilled." Fin spoke, trying to contain a laugh.

"No, you've got it all wrong. Cragen's giving him hell for making horrible coffee," corrected Munch, moving to get a better glace at the drama unfolding.

"I thought that was you who made the bad coffee." Olivia looked up from her file long enough to see the smirk on John's face. "Don't you two have some work you should be doing?" she asked, looking back down at her file.

In the captain's office, Elliot had a look of sheer terror plastered on his face.

"Elliot you knew it would come to this..." his captain's voice was commanding.

"Fine. But let me talk to her." Elliot said.

"I've already spoke to Munch, he's going to be speaking with her."

"I'm her father! I should be the one to talk to her!" Elliot said, raising his voice ever so slightly.

"That's exactly why I asked John. Elliot, your daughter needs you to be there as her father, not a cop." Elliot calmed down enough to realize he did have a valid point. He sighed.

"I'll bring her down after school." he hung his head in defeat as he left the office.

Grabbing his coat off the back of his chair, Elliot motioned for Olivia to follow him.

"What's up?" Olivia asked, getting up quickly.

"Cragen wants us to interview the friend."

The lunch hour seemed like it would never arrive. Jaden was sitting in the very back of the large cafeteria alone, looking rather spaced out until three familiar faces sat down- Kathleen, Bryan and, Jaden's crush, Andy Parsens.

"Hey, Jaden." Andy's voice was a bit on the shaky side.

"Hey." her cheeks were turning a bright red as she looked down at her feet.

"Dude, ask her already." Bryan elbowed his friend lightly in the side.

"I was uh- wondering if you wanted to maybe do something tonight or after school." it was obvious that he was nervous as hell.

"I'd love to, but I promised my baby sister I'd take her out for a few hours." Jaden replied apologetically.

"Oh." was his only response. Determined to make him feel better, Jaden added,

"But after Friday, I guess we could do something." Andy's face brightened.

"Yeah! That'd be great! I mean, that'd be cool," he hadn't meant to sound that excited.

All of them sat at the table being normal teens, and Jaden felt that she was truly wanted. Whenever she was around her father, she felt like she was unloved, that she was nothing more then a burden. After lunch, they all walked to their English class. Andy was walking rather close to Jaden

"Look at those two, they were meant to be," giggled Kathleen as she and Bryan slowed their pace.

"He's been talking about her all morning." Bryan agreed.

As Andy and Jaden walked closer together, Andy linked his hand with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

SetYourMindFree: I used my relationship, sort of: I based the two sisters on the fact that I wished I had a young sister, not an older brother.

Dr. Luka Kovac: I didn't even realize that was a real school!

Tara: what part made you almost cry?

A/N: this chapter is a bit more intense, mostly I put my frustration into it; curse you failed relationship!

* * *

Classes were just about halfway underway when Elliot and Olivia arrived at the university that Amy attended. Discovering that her friend had no classes that day and could not be found in the library studying like she normally would have, they checked the next logical place- her dorm room.

"Dorm three-fifteen." Olivia knocked on the thick wooden door.

A girl answered the door in her early twenties, who looked somewhat perplexed by the detectives' presence.

"Sara Solomon?" they both presented their badges and introduced themselves.

"Yes, can I help you?" she couldn't begin to understand why they would want to talk to her, but she invited them in anyways. "Did something happen?"

"Early this morning your friend Amy was attacked as she left your dorm." Elliot said.

"What! Oh my god, is she okay?" Sara's voice was now frantic.

"A little shaken up, but we came to talk to you. Can you tell us what her state of mind was like?"

"She was happy, for once. I haven't seen her so happy since, well I can't remember."

"Did she seem distracted?" Olivia asked.

"No, she was anything but. Though, she did mention something about a guy she met. Said that he really freaked her out." Sara replied thoughtfully. Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances.

"Did she mention where she met him or what he looked like?" Elliot inquired.

"At some club we used to go to, The Palace. She joked that they must have let out the 'Freaks R' Us' convention."

"Alright, thank you Miss Solomon." Olivia said, nodding.

Both detectives were about to leave when they turned their attention back to Sara, for she had called out to them.

"Make sure that you catch the bastard that did this."

* * *

That day, after school, Elliot went to pick his daughter up at school. Of course, she was walking with Jaden, the two of them were always seen together inside and outside of school. 

"Hey Daddy!" Kathleen greeted, surprised, " I thought mom was picking me up." Elliot sighed.

"We've got to talk Kathleen." Kathleen instantly knew that something was up.

Not wanting to over stay, her welcome or get in the way, Jaden quietly slipped out without being noticed.

"What's wrong?" Kathleen asked, climbing into the passengers' seat. She had a bad feeling as to why her father had come to pick her up, and not her mother.

"I'll explain on the way." Elliot said, buckling his seatbelt.

Kathleen and her father walked through the doors, and all eyes instantly fell upon them. Kathleen grew increasingly uncomfortable, which her father had easily picked up on. Elliot gently guided his daughter over to where detective John Munch sat at his desk. The interview room wasn't the most welcoming, but it would have to do.

"So what can you tell me about your friend, Jaden?" Munch asked.

"Well, she's a hell of a skater." Kathleen replied slowly.

"Have you ever seen anything out of the ordinary?" Kathleen stared at him for a moment, then, deciding Jaden's best interests were at heart, she replied,

"Well, the other day in class, we were all talking about who our hero's are, and when she had her hand up, her arm was covered in bruises."

"Did she say who her hero was?" Munch asked, trying to make it easier for her. Kathleen nodded.

"A reporter named Sarah Logan."

Just hearing that name brought back all of the painful memories.

"John, do you think she's being hurt?" in all of the years that Munch had known Kathleen, she had never once called him by his first name, not even when he had insisted upon it.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully, "but the best thing you can do is be there as her friend."

Kathleen only offered a smile at her father's co-worker. She wished that none of this were happening, that it was all a horrible dream.

"Alright, I'll take you back to your dad. You did great."

Munch never had children, so whenever Elliot had brought his kids in, he ended up treating them like they were his own flesh and blood. Out in the squad room, Elliot held his daughter in a loving and protective embrace.

* * *

Night had quickly descended upon New York City. Jamie and her sister were just returning from their mall trip. Instead of finding her father drunk and alone, he was actually sober for once, and had company. In the living room, her father and a thirty-something old man were sitting on the worn couch. She knew right away what was to come from this. 

"Jamie, why don't you go play upstairs for a bit." her little sister skipped upstairs, leaving Jaden alone with the two men.

"Looks like you've got a visitor, you better not screw this one up, you stupid slut!" her father got up off the couch and pushed his daughter hard enough that she landed on the other.

Jaden's night wouldn't come to and end for several horrible and painful hours. Her father had turned his own daughter into his personal slave. Every now and then, she would be forced to prostitute herself. Her father got a real kick out of that. In a room, down in the basement, the man roughly pushed her roughly down onto a bed. She tried her best to not let her fear show.

"Pretty name you've got there, Jaden." he pointed to the patch on her jacket, a gift from her boyfriend Andy. His voice wasn't angry like her father's voice had been.

"Th- thanks." she had half a mind to run the other way but she knew the ramifications of that action.

Sitting on the bed next to her he began to run a hand though her soft hair. Occasionally, he would brush her cheek. Something seemed different about this guy- he wasn't as violent as the others were. The man had brought with him what looked like one of those old fashion medical bags. _What the hell is this guy into?_ Jaden wondered as he dug around. He pulled a small syringe and filled it with a clear liquid. At that point, Jaden tried to bolt the other way, but his arm caught her waist, pulling her close to his body. He spoke kindly to her, which was the sick part of it.

"Where are you going? The fun has only begun, you don't want to miss out on the fun now do you?" he then again threw her down on the bed and startled her by placing his legs on either side of her hips, pinning her to the bed.

"No, please don't." Jaden whispered.

The 'customer' ignored her plea. He stuck the needle right into her hip, making her cry out in pain. A few tears of pain escaped her frightened eyes. Again, she tried to move, but this time she found herself to be immobile- the drug had taken its full effect. Jaden closed her eyes and began to silently sing 'Hallelujah'. As a young child, her mother would sing it to her as she fell asleep. Right then and there she wanted nothing more than for her mother there singing to her. Even though she was unable to move, she could tell that her jeans had been removed. He placed a cold, dead hand on her stomach as he kept her pinned. Nestling his face in her neck, she felt two small, but equally painful pricks. _The bastard bit me!_ Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a small pocketknife.

"You'll come to know me as V.W." he whispered into her ear as he readied himself and unzipped.

The drug might have kept her in one spot but she could still feel pain as the blade cut into her flesh. Upstairs, Jamie played in her room, unaware to the horrors that went on downstairs.

Even though the drug had finally worn off and she was able to move her body again, her whole body was a bit on the numb side. This V.W. person had long ago left, but Jaden needed some time to emotionally pull herself together. She struggled to find her baggy jeans. Giving up she grabbed a short skirt lying in the dirty clothes pile and slowly made her way up to her room where she would again cry herself to sleep. Just as she rounded the corner to go upstairs her father grabbed a hold of her and slapped her so hard across the face that it echoed.

"One more screw up and I'll make sure that Jamie understands what it's like to be real woman!" she knew exactly what he meant by that.

Once inside her bedroom she couldn't stop thinking about what her father had just said. That was it. She had enough. Tonight she would leave it all behind, but she wouldn't be going alone, she would be taking Jamie with her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to her. There was only one person she knew she could go to. Kathleen. Picking up a large duffle bag she began to fill it with clothing and a few personal items, then she proceeded to move to Jamie's room. Slowly dialing Kathleen's cell number, Jaden tiptoed into her sister's room and began to back a bag for her.

"Kathleen, I know that it's late, but I need you to meet me at my house. Go around to my bedroom window, there's a ladder hidden under some leaves I'll explain it all later." She spoke softly in hopes that she wouldn't wake her sister up. She failed in doing so.

"Jaden, what you doing?" she asked, coming out of her sleep.

"Shh, we're going away." Jaden held a finger to her lips as she checked the time on her cell phone. It read one-fifteen A.M.

"Is daddy coming too?" Jamie enquired, this time a bit more quietly.

"No, sweetie, just you and me." Jaden replied, searching the room for another t-shirt.

"Can Mr. Flopples come too?" Jaime asked, holding up her bunny. Jaded grinned tiredly.

"Of course he can." she moved to the closet and came back with a pink coat and a small pair of sneakers that looked like they were ready to fall apart.

Helping her sister get dressed, the two of them quickly sneaked over to Jaden's room, careful to not alert their father. Now all they could do is wait for Kathleen to come get them. Jaden took one last look around her room making sure she hadn't forgotten to pack anything. Leaning against a wall and her pillow was a teddy bear that looked like a cheap knock off of the Care Bears. How could she forget to pack Mr. Ted-Ted when it had meant so much to her? Grabbing it gently, she hugged it before packing it into the bag. She had everything ready- her clothes, her sister, and her prized skateboard. Not long after she closed her bag, she could hear someone calling her name, then the sound of leaves being brushed aside. Peering over her window, Jaden could see Kathleen setting the ladder up.

"I'm going to throw our stuff down first, then Jamie's going down." Kathleen stood there holding the ladder thinking, _wow, it must be bad if she's bringing her sister._

Jamie was reluctant to go for, she feared that she would fall on her way down the ladder. It took much coaxing from both older teens for her to finally climb down- Jaden, on the other hand, had no problem whatsoever. Before they left, both girls took a last look at their house before following Kathleen, leaving the horrible home, hopefully forever. Jaden was truly grateful for Kathleen's help.

"I hope that I didn't wake your house up, I'm sorry I brought you out of bed." Jaden apologized as she grabbed onto her sister's hand. Kathleen smiled gently.

"It's okay, I was up anyways. Let's just hope that my dad isn't going to be up, but once we explain it to him, he'll understand."

Now that they were on a street lit by lights, Kathleen noticed it all. The bruise under Jaden's eye, the bite mark, the spot of her face were it was red from her father, but what had frightened her the most was the fresh blood that stained her skin.

The three of them walked about half way when Jamie grew tired with every step that she took. Not wanting to make her sister walk, Jaden piggy backed her the rest of the way to the Stabler's house. Even though she had snuck out the window, Kathleen had brought the house keys along with her. Unlocking the door, they entered the silent house. Kathleen slowly pried Jamie off her friend's back and laid the sleeping child on the couch. They had successfully got Jaden out of the house and into a safe place without being noticed, or so they thought they had. The living room lights flicked on and there stood Elliot, looking very intently at his daughter. Through his sleepy state, he couldn't see Jaden, since his daughter was standing in front of her.

"Kathleen, what are you doing sneaking back into the house at this hour of the night!" he demanded. Kathleen sighed.

"Daddy, we have to talk." her tone was soft. She knew once her father saw Jaden's current state he wouldn't be that mad at her.

"You're damn right we do! For starters, you're grounded-" his daughter cut him off.

"No, we have to really talk." She stepped aside letting the light shine of Jaden. Elliot's eyes traveled to where the blood was caked on her inner thigh. His eyes began to well up, but he remained composed. He knew that she was safe now. Her little sister came out of her sleep, only to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. Naturally scared, she clung to Jaden. Jaime also noticed the blood.

"Jaden, you've got a boo-boo!" her sister's comment wanted to make Jaden cry.

Elliot stood there taking it all in. He knew that he had to do his job and bring her to Mercy General, but first he would make two phone calls, one to his partner and the other to someone who was just as important, if not, more so.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Luka Kovac: We have a school along the line of that name but I've never gone there

SetYourMindFree: Merci!

CSIFan4Life: I never thought about that possibility, I've got various situations going on but I'm not sure what to do just yet.

FaithHopeLove: Dude, have you read _your_ writing? Wow, I inspired someone! That's awesome!

SetYourMindFree: Thanks yeah my first character was weak I wanted to do someone strong someone who would stand up and fight back.

Tara: I wish I could say the name was mine but it's not sadly. I got it from a star trek episode.

A/N: Well, when I'm done with this story, I think, due to requests, I **will** be writing a sequel to 'No Where To Go.' I'd be rather appreciative if a few fellow writers could send some ideas in. I know what I want to do at the end, but as far as that goes it's a tightly locked secret. Any who, I've got a whole week off of school so I'll be able to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Elliot slowly walked over to where the two sisters stood. He didn't want to frighten them anymore then they already were, especially Jaden, who looked like she had been through hell and back ten times over. He placed a hand on her shoulder- she cringed slightly at his touch.

"I'm going to take you to Mercy General. Just sit tight and I'll be back in a second."

"I didn't want to do it but he made me!" she choked on her words.

It was breaking his heart into a million pieces to even comprehend what had happened to his daughter's best friend. Standing in the hallway, Elliot first dialed his partner and told her to meet him at Mercy. The second person he called was George Huang, he figured that he was going to be needed on this case. He would call his captain later. Right now, Jaden Scott was his priority. Returning to the living room, he found that Jaden had not budged an inch. Jamie let go of her sister's leg and shuffled over to Elliot.

"Hey, you came to my class, you live here?" she sounded so amazed at the coincidence. Elliot smiled gently.

"Yeah, I have to take your sister to the hospital. If you want, you can stay with Kathleen." he got down on one knee so he was eye level with her.

"No! Jaden! I wanna stay with Jaden!" she cried as she ran back to Jaden, hiding behind her leg like a scared child would do to their mother.

"El… what's going on?" Jamie's cries had woken Kathy out of her sleep.

"I didn't mean to wake anyone up." Jaden's emotions were wreaking havoc on her.

"Kath, if Cragen calls, tell him I'm at Mercy. I'll call you when I get a chance to." he kissed his wife goodbye.

"I'm coming with you." Kathleen said firmly.

The three girls and Elliot all piled into the car, looking into the rearview window, Elliot saw that Jaden's eyes were so full of tears, but she willed them not to fall. No matter what, she wasn't going to cry. She had to remain strong, especially for her sister. Elliot knew that this wasn't going to be easy on her at all, none of it was. Once at Mercy General, Elliot beckoned for a doctor to come their direction.

"Detective Stabler, it's good to see you again, though I'm guessing you didn't stop by to say hi." Elliot knew Dr. Coleman quiet well.

"This is Jaden Scott." he pushed her forward gently, her gaze held the floor "We're going to need a kit done."

"Alright, we'll get you fixed up."

Jaden walked as if her feet had been imbedded in stone slabs. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest. She desperately wanted to let it all out and just break down and cry until there was nothing left of her. Several times she glanced back over her shoulder. Being the good friend that she was, Kathleen gave Jaden a hug, letting her know that she was there for her.

"Andy someone—"

"I'll take care of it, don't worry. You want me to come in?" Kathleen gently cut her off.

"Yeah, I don't really wanna be alone. Wait! Who's going to watch Jamie?" Jaden didn't want Jaime to be all alone in such an unfriendly environment.

Olivia made her entrance with George Huang in tow. Olivia, noting that Kathleen was walking into an exam room, her first thought was something had happened to Kathleen. But then why would Jamie Scott be there?

"I think you're going to be needed on this one, Liv. Go with Jaden. I'll stay with Jamie." Elliot said as Olivia walked up to him.

"Alright. Has Jaden said anything?" Olivia asked, instantly kicking into detective mode. Elliot shook his head.

"Just 'I didn't want to, but he made me!'" Olivia looked confused.

"Who made her?" Elliot shrugged his shoulders.

"My money is on the father." Jamie plunked herself next to Elliot as Huang took a seat across from him.

Olivia knocked on the door to the examination room before opening the door and stepping inside. A wide grin grew across Kathleen's face when she saw Olivia walk in and not her father. Olivia smiled, so as to put the girls at ease.

"Hi Jaden, my name's Olivia. I work with Kathleen's dad. The doctor here is going to do what's called a rape kit." Olivia explained

Once Jaden got into the gown and placed her clothing into the appropriate bag, she climbed back up onto the table with a bit of help from the other two females in the room.

"Okay I'm going to start now Jaden." Dr. Coleman said. Jaden winced. He seemed nice and all , but he was still a man.

"No! Please no men!" she cringed the second his skin came into contact with hers.

It was all coming back to her and it was hitting her like a ton of bricks. The sensation that was sent through her body was enough to make anyone's skin crawl. In her mind it wasn't Dr. Coleman but her rapist V.W.

"I'm sorry—I didn't mean to." She hid her face in her small hands. Olivia and Dr. Coleman smiled reassuringly.

"It's a normal reaction. It's not uncommon." both Olivia and Dr. Coleman assured her. They took a few minutes to allow Jaden to steady her nerves.

"You think you're ready now?" he seemed so nice that it confused her to think if he was really there to help her or harm her. Jaden let out a breath of air.

"Yeah. I'm ready." what she wanted more than her mother was Andy.

There were a few times where they had to stop during her examination; the whole thing took over and hour.

"Okay, why don't we get you into something a bit more comfortable?" Coleman suggested as he dug around for the smallest pair of scrubs that he could possibly find.

"I'm going to move you to a more comfortable room and if it's alright with you, I'd like to take a look at your other injuries." Jaden nodded, but another thought ran across her mind.

"Where's Jamie?" Jaden quickly began to panic.

"She's out with my dad." Kathleen said. "She'll be safe with him. Right now we've gotta take care of you." Kathleen and Jaden had become close, but nothing like Jaden and her younger sister.

The room Jaden had been moved to was more welcoming then the sterile white examining room. Jaden had been through an incredible amount of pain and betrayal for someone at such a young age, but yet she remained strong as steel. She wasn't be giving up on this fight. Her ribs weren't as beat up as the doctor had originally thought they would have been. No amount of make up would be able to hide the pain of betrayal that was behind her ocean blue eyes. Take away the make up and the strength and you were left with a battered kid, but no one, not even her father, would take her strength away from her.

"I'll let you rest before I come back." Dr. Coleman said. "Take care, Jaden."

"Can I see Jamie now?" typical Jaden. She cared more about her sister then herself. Olivia nodded.

"Kathleen, tell your father and Huang that I want to talk to both of them." Olivia called after her.

In the waiting room, Elliot was briefing Huang on what they knew. At the same time, he was trying to not spark any curiosity in the young child that sat next to him. His thoughts were interrupted by his daughter.

"Daddy, Olivia wants to talk to both of you." Kathleen turned to Jamie. "You can see Jaden now." not wasting a second Jamie slid off the couch and stood next to Kathleen, waiting for her to lead the way.

"Is Jaden okay?" Jamie question was innocent.

"She's okay." Kathleen said gently, "But you know what I think? I think she's worried about you."

Elliot's daughter and the two sisters occupied the white room while the adults stood outside. The doctor who took a look at her found that this wasn't the first time it had happened.

"Dr. Colman said that tonight wasn't the first time that this has happened. It's been going on for quite some time."

"I doubt that the father's done anything to the youngest girl, but I would be surprised if she knew what was going on." Huang said looking at the two Scott girls "I'd like to talk with her. I'll need both of you in the room."

Stepping into the room, they saw Kathleen occupied a chair by Jaden's bedside. Jamie was cuddled up against her; occasionally she would look up at her role model. The three adults stood just inside the doorway. All three of them were pretty much thinking on the same wavelength. '_She really cares for her sister'_

"Jaden this is George Huang." Elliot said. "He just wants to ask you a few questions, Liv why don't you take Jamie and Kathleen for a snack."

"No I wanna stay with Jaden, please!" the sudden outburst from Jamie shocked everyone in the room.

Jamie stayed with her sister while Olivia and Kathleen took a walk. Before they hit the hospital cafeteria, Kathleen had to keep her promise and call Andy. It took a lot of convincing that she should rest for the night and he would talk to her at school the next day.

"How are you holding up?" Olivia asked as they walked down the hall. Kathleen shrugged.

"I'm okay, I guess. She's going to be alright isn't she?" Olivia smiled reassuringly.

"She's a very strong girl. I think she'll be alright with her friends- people who care for her." she was speaking from experience. When her mother died, the whole squad was there to rally around her. Munch especially, since he knew what it was like to lose a loved one, let alone a parent. It was going to be difficult, but it would get better with time.

Back at Jaden's room, Huang and Jaden had begun their little chat.

"What can you tell me about your parents?" Huang began his questioning, careful not to pry.

"Uh- my mom divorced my father a while ago. I had to live with him." there was complete disgust in her voice.

"Where is your mother now?" Jaden opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"She's sleeping with the angels now." Jamie said. Huang nodded gently down at the little girl, then returned to Jaden.

"Has your father hurt you?"

"When I screw up he does get violent." it was obvious that she had been smacked around on several accounts.

"The friends that your father bring home… Have they ever done anything that you didn't like?" Jaden shuddered for a moment before answering.

"Last night, one 'friend' left this." She peeled her wristband away. There, neatly carved on her skin, 'Property of V.W.'

Pulling the band back, Jaden's emotions took control of her. From her strong eyes, the tears that had threatened to fall all night, finally slid from them. A few tears ended up landing on her sister's shirt.

"Jaden, don't cry! _I_ still love you." Jamie got off the small bed and headed for the packed bags. She dug around until she found what she was looking for- Mr. Ted-Ted. She hastily rejoined her sister just as Dr. Coleman entered the room.

As the doctor attended to her side, Jaden lay her head back down against the pillow. Jaden had her eyes closed and her beat up old bear on her stomach. Jaden lay there, remembering the time that her mother sang to both her and her sister.

"Alright Jaden, I'd say your ready to go home." Dr. Coleman said. Jaden cringed. There was no way in hell she was ever going back.

The look painted on Jaden's face said it all there wasn't anyone who could make her go back not even the police. Kathleen and Olivia came back sooner then expected slipping back in the room Kathleen smiled at her friend. Elliot saw the expression on Jaden's face.

"Let me make a call and we'll work something out." Elliot slipped out of the room his daughter followed suit.

"Can't she stay with us? She is my best friend dad!"

"I can't promise anything but I'll try."

Pulling out his cell phone he called Cragen. There were a few minutes of arguing before Kathleen was handed the cell phone. If she couldn't convince him then no one could.

"Please uncle Don she's my friend she needs to feel safe she won't be if she gets stuck in some home!" Kathleen pleaded there was a smile on her face as she handed her father the cell back and reentered the room

"Yes I'll talk it over with her. We've yet to do so, alright I'll check back in later."

Elliot came back into the room remembering that he still had the sketch in his jacket pocket. Her eyes widened in fear the minute she looked at it.

"What's going to happen to us now?"

Right then and there Elliot knew what he had to do of course he would half to talk it over with his wife. Tomorrow Jaden would return to school and Elliot would bring them after school to the station and with some luck Jamie would stay with Kathy but it was highly unlikely. Jaden was thankful to have the people around her that she did have the only family member that really cared for her was her mother. Before he had come back into the room Elliot called his wife telling her to make up two beds.


	6. Chpater 6

Jaden was so thankful to leave the hospital! The best thing was that she wasn't returning home. During the drive to the Stabler's home, Jamie fell asleep in the back of the car. Inside the safety of the house, Kathy Stabler was just finishing up making the bed for their guests on the pull out sofa. Just as she placed the last pillow in place, she could hear her husband pull into the driveway. As they all shuffled in, she noticed that Jaden looked like she was in less pain, but it was still written on her face. It was obvious that she had one hell of a night- Kathy knew what Elliot's job entailed. Coming in last was Kathleen and Elliot, who carried Jamie in and laid her on the freshly made bed.

"I really want to thank you guys. You didn't have to do what you did." Jaden was so grateful to Kathleen and her parents. Kathy shook her head.

"You don't have to thank us, honey. We'd do anything for a friend." Kathy gave her a light hug, which Jaden appreciatively took.

"It's been a long night, why don't we all talk in the morning." Elliot offered. That was something no one in his or her right mind would refuse. Elliot and Kathy left the living room for their bedroom, leaving the two teenage girls alone.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kathleen asked softly as she joined her friend the sofa bed.

"Honestly, I'm worried about the results from tonight." Jaden confessed. She would have to wait two days before she knew the results of her tests. Kathleen smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure it'll all be alright, but we're all here for you." Kathleen paused. "You look exhausted. I'll let you get some sleep." getting off the bed, she retreated to her own room.

Jaden lay down beside her sleeping sister. Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It wasn't long before she joined her sister and fell asleep.

* * *

Slowly, the morning sun snuck upon everyone in New York City. Today would be the calm after the storm, so to speak. The whole Stabler clan awoke before either of the Scott girls. Dickie came barreling down the steps but came to a quick halt when he noticed the two extra bodies. 

"Dad, who are they?" he asked, pointing to the two sleeping Scott girls. Elliot sighed.

"Guys, we've gotta talk." Elliot pulled his two twins close to him, sitting one on each leg. "You guys know what I do at work? Well, Kathleen's friend was hurt badly. She and her sister are going to be staying with us for a few days."

"Is she okay?" Elizabeth asked, worried. Elliot smiled at her gentle concern. He nodded.

"Yeah. Why don't you two go get something to eat?" The twins both ran into the kitchen before it started to get too crowded. Quietly, Elliot made his way to where the two house- guests slept soundly.

Jamie was the first to get up. Just as Elliot was about to wake Jaden up, Jamie asked if she could have the honor of doing so. It seemed harmless enough, Elliot figured, and nodded.

Jamie lightly took hold of her sister's should and shook her. After getting no response, she switched to a different technique. Scooting herself down so that her sister's ear was by her face, she readied herself.

"JADEN!" Jaime yelled into her sister's ear. Jaden quickly shot up in bed. Elliot couldn't help but laugh at the two of them "Yay you're up!" Jaime cheered.

"I am now." Jaden grumbled, rubbing her now ringing ear when Jamie wasn't looking. Jaden pulled Jaime down into her lap "Let's get you ready for school."

Getting up from the couch, she found that her muscle ached. She figured that if she moved around it wouldn't hurt her as much. She really didn't care too much for food right now. What she needed was a nice warm shower. Jaden could still smell him on her skin and it made her sick to her stomach. The water felt so good against her skin. Though she passed up on the food, she made damn sure that Jamie got something into her before they left.

"Kath you mind driving the twins?" Elliot asked. Kathy shook her head and turned to her Elizabeth and Dickie.

"Come on you two. Go get ready." ordered their mother. Jaden quickly zipped up Jamie's coat. Once Kathy had left with the twins the remaining children gathered up their belongings and headed out the door. First stop was dropping Jamie off at Ridgeview Elementary. Second stop: Elliot would drop the two older girls off at Glen Oaks High school. Now that this V.W. guy had turned one of his daughter's friends into a victim he wanted to now, more then ever, nail him.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot Elliot killed the ignition, but remained behind the wheel. He took a few deep breaths, almost as if he was preparing himself for the questions that were about to be dropped upon him. He expected that the bullpen would be an utter mad house. Surprisingly, it was anything but. John had his feet up on his desk busily talking away on the phone. Occasionally, he would jot something down. Fin was so busy that he hadn't noticed Elliot come in. His partner Olivia was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's Liv?" he called out, only to be called into Cragen's office where his partner and new ADA stood waiting.

"Close the door behind you." something was up. Good or bad, that was yet to be determined. Casey handed him a fairly thick document. Looking down at it, Elliot was a bit shocked. He really hadn't been expecting this.

"It was the only way. Elliot, I'm sorry that this went over your head, but it's done now."

It was all happening a bit too quickly for his brain to fully process it all. Now that he had the proper documentation, things were going to be better from now on; he was going to make sure of that. Leaving the captains office, Olivia and her partner sat down at their desks. Their captain came out of hiding and joined his best detectives for an update on what they had.

"Munch what did you find out from the auto shop?"

"Just that no one works there that fits our description."

"That's just great." you could hear the frustration in Cragen's voice.

"They did say that they had someone who got transferred six months ago who fits the description."

"That's great John, but there's got to be a couple hundred auto shops." Cragen said. Munch grinned wryly.

"Yes, but I've got it narrowed down to about five." he waved the paper in the air before Cragen took it from him.

"Second thing on the agenda: when is Miss Scott giving us her statement?" Cragen asked, changing the subject. Elliot spoke up.

"I'm picking her and Kathleen up after school. Capt. let me talk to her." After thinking for a moment, Cragen nodded.

"Fine, right now go check out these auto places. Elliot and Olivia, you take the first two. Munch and Fin, you take the other three."

Elliot and Olivia left immediately after receiving their orders. Munch, being who he was, waited to make sure that Elliot was gone before taking a sneak peak at the papers Elliot threw on his desk. They read 'temporary foster care'.

"Huh." he wasn't expecting that.

"Hey, Stabler is going to kick your ass when he finds out you've been snooping around his desk." Fin smacked his partner in the back of the head as he left the bullpen for the car.

Elliot and Olivia's first place was nothing but a bust since the place had burned down in a gas fire three months ago. With a little luck the second place would pan out. The shop was your typical auto shop, complete with the barking dog outside.

"Nice puppy." Olivia said, quietly enough so that only she could hear.

Entering the shop, they saw a man, preassembly into his late thirties, was in the back working on a '87 mustang.

"Can I help you two?" he asked, wiping his hands free of the grease that covered them. As they flashed their badges at him, he knew that it was something serious if the police were involved.

"We're wondering if this man has ever worked for you." Olivia pulled out the sketch of the perp. The man peered closely at the rough drawing.

"That looks like one of my workers." he said. Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances.

"Does this worker have a name?" the man nodded.

"Vincent Whitham. He just got transferred here six months ago." the initials were the same… It was a long shot.

"You got an address for our friends here?" Elliot pulled a note pad out of his jacket pocket.

Moving to the front of the store the worker began to root through his files until he came across Vincent Whitham's contact information.

"What's this all about anyways?" he asked suspiciously.

"We just want to talk to him." Neither detective wanted to take time to explain it all. Elliot gave the man his card.

"If Mr. Whitham decides to come into work today, give us a call." Passing by the dog again on their way out, he began to madly bark is if he had gone insane. Liv was glad to get back in the car. Elliot noticed the relieved look on her face and grinned.

"Not a dog fan?" joked her partner. Olivia frowned.

"I like my dogs sane, thank you."

Fin and Munch returned empty handed, but Stabler and Benson had yet to return. They had an address and Jaden's statement was going to be enough to arrest this guy. Hopefully, when they interrogated him, they would have more to charge him or Jaden's rape and the others. They needed Jaden's statement to strengthen their case. Their captain wanted something more concrete then just a statement and a few positive identifications

Cragen called Casey from his office about having her get an arrest warrant. Now this guy was going to be off the streets for sure.

The door to his apartment had to be made of at least steel. This guy was serious about keeping people out of the apartment. He had at least four locks on his door. The person who answered the door wasn't Vincent Whitham, however, but a young girl.

"Can I help you?" her voice was sweet.

"How old are you sweetheart?" Elliot asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Twenty. Why?" she carefully eyed each detective, practically burning a hole through each of them.

"Is Mr. Whitham home?" Olivia asked as she stepped inside and handed the warrant Casey had brought them only moments before.

"He's in his room, last door on the right." stepping aside, she couldn't begin to fathom why they wanted to arrest him.

Taking their guns out, Elliot and Olivia slowly crept down the hallway.

Coming to a stop, Elliot counted to three before kicking the slightly ajar door open and pointed his gun at Vincent.

"Vincent Whitham, you're under arrest for the rape of Jaden Scott." Elliot pulled him out of bed and cuffed him as he read him his rights. They had their guy- now all they needed was their confession.

* * *

A/N: As i post this im also working on typing up the next chapter but sadly i wont be able to put date for a while ive been hit with a 5-10 paged sociology paper. Also if anyone has any ideas on the sequal for my first story please send me an email. Keep those reviews coming i wanna pass my first story. anyways have a good weekend! 


	7. Chapter 7

Trying to make things normal for herself, Jaden carried on like it was nothing but a normal day. She walked through the school halls with Kathleen at their school. Making a pit stop at their lockers, Jaden found that there was a single red rose attached to locker door. Neither of the girls had to guess who it came from.

"You like it?" asked a voice from behind them.

That voice belonged to Andy.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." She took a long deep breath, taking in its fragrance.

There was still twenty full minutes before classes would even start, so the two couples walked around the school's halls for a bit- a big mistake on Jaden's part. They made it just past the cafeteria, but no further then the entrance. Jaden's hand was violently torn from Andy's grasp by her father, who quickly spun her around so they were face to face, his eyes full of rage, and Jaden's full of fear.

"You stupid slut, you think you could just run away!" he tightened his grip on her.

"Dad, please don't to this!" she pleaded with him.

"Don't you talk back to me, I'm your father!" he backhanded her; the sound seemed to echo throughout the lobby. Everyone by now who hadn't stopped what he or she was doing when they heard the yelling was now watching what was going on.

The pain shot through Jaden's face, making her eyes water. The principal and a teacher saw what had just gone down, and quickly ushered the four teenagers into the office, away from Jaden's father. Quickly dialing the police, the principal let his four students sit in his office until someone came to pick up Jaden's father.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia came back into the precinct, with their modern-day vampire, locking him up in one of the holding cells. Both detectives took a seat and let out a deep breath. At least he wouldn't be able to hurt another person. 

"Hey, I thought that vampires burned in the sunlight."

Munch's comment got a chuckle out of everyone who was in earshot. The captain came out of his office with a rather bad expression on his face. It momentarily changed when he saw who was in the cell.

"All four of you are needed."

"Where?" Munch asked. It was rare that all four were needed in one place.

"Glen Oak's high school. There…there's been a disturbance."

* * *

Back at the high school, the school's security guard had Mr. Scott placed in hand cuffs. At least that way he couldn't physically hurt anyone. The four detectives arrived in the office to find him struggling against the cuffs. 

"Take him down to the station, we'll take care of things here." Olivia said to the officer.

In the principal's office, Jaden and Andy were sitting in the chairs against the wall. Jaden rested her head against Andy's shoulder as she let out a deep sob. Kathleen and Bryan stood back, watching as Andy comforted the broken soul that was his girl friend. There was a knock on the door. The sound of keys could be heard before the door slowly opened.

"Are you guys okay?" asked their principal.

"Yeah, I think we're okay now." Kathleen answered back.

"Jaden, we have to take you down to the station and get your statement now." Olivia gently pressed.

"O-okay."

She felt so numb inside.

Getting up slowly, Andy rose with her. She looked so broken inside. As Jaden walked out of the office and into the school's entrance Andy was right by her side every step of the way. He wasn't going to leave her hanging like that.

"I'll walk you out to the car."

Jaden once again leaned on him for support, and Andy gladly accepted the job.

Elliot and Olivia climbed into the car after opening the door for Jaden. Giving her one last hug, Andy removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, and dug into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a little green frog.

"For good luck." he placed the frog in her hand and closed her fingers around it.

Climbing in the back of the car, Jaden still had the numb look on her face and in her eyes. Andy watched as the car drove out of view.

* * *

Jaden was silent the whole drive over. She clutched the small green frog in her hand as she blankly stared out the window. Bringing her inside out of the cold and into the station house, you could see that where her father had hit her was beginning to swell rather badly. Munch and Fin had returned earlier, which had given them time to lock Jaden's father up. Careful not to scare her, John walked over to her with a small ice pack. Hopefully it would help keep Jaden's face from swelling up. Placing the cold pack directly onto her skin, she let out a hiss. 

"You think you're ready?" Olivia gently asked.

"Yeah." her voice cracked as she spoke.

Taking the interview room that was furthest away from her father and Vincent, Elliot offered her a drink before they started to find out what really happened.

"You might find this hard to talk about, so take your time." Olivia said kindly.

"Can you walk us through what happened Wednesday night?" Elliot asked, in the same manner as his partner spoke.

"I had just gotten home with Jamie, and he was sitting there waiting for me." She explained as she toyed with the frog in one hand, and held the ice pack with the other.

"Was he alone?"

Jaden responded by shaking her head no.

"What happened next?"

"I told Jamie to go upstairs and go play. Then I was taken to the basement where my father left me alone with him." Jaden paused to regain her composure before starting back up again.

"He then pushed me on the bed. I tried to get away from him—but I wasn't--- fast enough--- he was too strong" her voice became more frantic with each passing word.

"You're doing great Jaden." Elliot encouraged her.

"He then—he then injected me with something and he—it – he raped me!"

"Did something stand out?"

"He smelt like car oil." she pulled the jacket tight around herself and set the ice pack down.

"Does your father drink a lot?"

"He's always drinking or drunk. Especially since our mom left." from the tone in her voice you could tell she loved her mother, but missed her more.

"What happened at school today?"

"My father found me. I didn't think that he actually would hit me in front of all those people, but he did." her voice hinted that she had been let down many times before.

"Has he ever hurt or hit Jamie?" Elliot prayed she'd say no, but her father was a scumbag. A violent scumbag.

"He pushed her once or twice, but I got the full grunt of it." she pushed the cup that had been set in front of her around.

"What do you mean?" Olivia leaned in, concerned.

"I tried to stop him. I wasn't going to let him hurt her again, but when I tried to stop him he attacked me."

"I hate to ask…but did he ever hit your mother?" Elliot asked.

By her reaction, it was obvious that he had

"He did, didn't he?"

"Yeah. He turned to me when she left. I wish I could have lived with her. Then none of this would have happened!"

"Did she fight for custody?"

"Yeah, but my dad made it look like she was an unfit parent, so he ended up getting sole custody of the two of us."

"When did the abuse start?" Elliot asked trying not to push too much too soon _God I sound like a shrink!_

"Shortly after my mom left." she wiped at her tearful eyes, but winced when her hand grazed where her father had hit her.

There was a tap on the glass; their captain calling them both out of the room. Getting up from the table, both detectives gave Jaden a reassuring smile.

"Even though he's my father I hate him." she was truly disgusted.

Closing the door behind them, they found that it wasn't just Cragen who was behind the glass, but Huang, Munch Fin, and Cragen

"Olivia, I want you to go back in alone and talk to her. Men abused her. 'Liv, you have to stress that none of this is her fault." instructed Huang.

Olivia returned to talk to Jaden solo, while everyone stood behind the glass, watching and waiting. Olivia sat across from Jaden, as Jaden laid her hands on the table and placed her chin on her hands.

"Jaden, look at me. What he did to you wasn't your fault. What he did was wrong."

"I had to. I wasn't going to let him hurt Jamie again. I guess he never really loved us, huh?" she sadly concluded.

Olivia was speechless. All she could do was offer comfort.

"Could you tell Mr. Stabler thanks? I don't want to be a burden. He didn't have to take Jamie and me in."

"Believe me, you're not a burden." Olivia reassured the teen.

"Can I talk to you? I mean, really talk?" Jaden asked.

Was it a step closer to what they were hoping for?

"What about?"_ maybe were getting somewhere with her_ Olivia thought.

"Jamie. I don't know much about law or anything. I know that I wouldn't be placed in a foster home. But my sister would—I want to adopt her."

It wasn't a surprise to anyone.

"Please, I don't want to lose her, too!" she pleaded.

"I'll talk to our ADA and see what she can do." Olivia said as she got up from the table, left the room, and joined the others.

"So what's the verdict, doc?" Fin casually asked.

"Her father has broken her so far that she really believes that she's no more than a burden. Once she knows that Jamie is safe, I believe it'll be easier on both sides." announced the doc.

"You mean once she's approved." Munch stated.

"Yes."

"Fine, you two go talk to Novak."

Elliot and Olivia left to go talk to Casey, while Munch, Fin and Cragen and Huang were left to watch Jaden.

* * *

Casey was found in her office, working hard on their case. She looked rather stressed out at the moment. 

"Please say that you've come to take some of this." Casey gestured at the papers and files that cluttered her desk.

"We need another favor. We need to get an adoption done. Now." Elliot said.

"Elliot, you aren't thinking about adopting these two girls, are you?" It wouldn't surprise Casey if he said yes.

"Jaden is eighteen now, and she wants custody of Jamie."

"I'll see what I can do." Casey said, as she picked up the phone- probably the only thing she could find on her desk at the moment.

"That's all we ask."

Both detectives left her to get back to work.

* * *

By the time they finished with Jaden, she had looked more than exhausted. The events of the last few days had been really crazy for everyone. Knowing that she would be more comfortable in the crib, Cragen had led her up the stairs. She would sleep there until Elliot and Olivia were done with interrogation.

* * *

Almost an hour had past since Elliot and Olivia had returned. Now each set of detectives were occupied interrogating each man, Munch and Fin had Vincent, leaving Mr. Scott for Elliot and Olivia. Elliot was dying to give this guy a piece of his mind. 

"So you get off beating your daughters?" he hissed, not wanting to waste a second.

"She had it coming to her. Anyways, she was asking for it."

"You're going to sit there and tell me that she _wanted_ to be abused and raped by strangers? How stupid do you think I am!"

Elliot's anger was building inside of him.

"That bitch does whatever I tell her to. She knows if she doesn't she suffers _my_ consequences."

"That's your daughter you're talking about, your own flesh and blood, what kind of sick freak are you?" Elliot yelled as loudly as he could.

At the same time he slammed his fist down on the table. Olivia jumped a bit; she hadn't expected him to blow up so quickly. Leaning in, he pressed further.

"You're nothing but a low life who pimps his daughter out."

"She's _my _child! I'll treat her however I want to! If I wanted your opinion I'd ask!"

_I'd treat her like a person not a piece of trash…_ Elliot thought to himself.

"You're in some serious trouble, you know that?" Olivia asked, in the same icy tone as her partner. She hated this man for what he had done to his own child. He was nothing more then an animal.

"I can do what I want. I'm her father, she obeys me!"

"She won't be doing that anymore. You and your friend are going to get to know each other very closely." Elliot prayed for him to give him a reason to smack him upside the head.

"I'm not saying any more. I want my lawyer!" even though Mr. Scott was sober, you could still smell the alcohol on him.

* * *

In another room with many of the same features Munch and Fin were talking to Vincent. 

"So you feel the need to have sex with a teenager?" Munch coolly asked, eyeing Vincent over the top of his dark glasses.

"What's wrong with a little fun?"

"Fun! You call raping someone fun?" Fin asked angrily.

"She was a sweet girl. She did struggle, though I was stronger." Vincent leaned in closer "It made it more exciting."

Not a bone in his pathetic body cared about what he had done.

"What about the other women?"

"Why detective, what ever are you talking about?" He smiled, showing off his vampire teeth like it made him someone important. He made himself at home by leaning back in his chair.

"Melissa Anderson, Amy Fisher, Allison Callaway, Kerry Brown and Jaden Scott. All victims of yours. Did I fail to mention that we got five positive ID's on you?" Much retorted

"I want my lawyer. I'm not saying another word until I get my lawyer!"

* * *

Leaving the two men in the interrogation room, the four detectives returned to the bullpen to share information. On Elliot's desk was a note, telling him that Novak had gotten them into family court that afternoon, since a previous case was postponed. Glancing at his watch, he saw that they had less then forty-five minutes to get to the courthouse. 

After Olivia had finished talking, and their captain left to talk to Huang, they hadn't really found out anything more but Huang's diagnosis was correct.

* * *

After the interrogation, Elliot made it to the top of the stairs. He found her curled up in a ball, still wearing Andy's jacket. After Elliot placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she began to stir in her sleep, eventually waking from it. 

"Mmm, did something happen?" she groggily asked.

"No, everything is okay, but we've got to go."

"Where?" she asked, rubbing at tired eyes.

"Family court." he stuck his hand out for her to grab.

Those two words were the best she had headed all day. She really waited for that day where her father and rapist were to be on trial for what they had done to her.

* * *

Elliot and Jaden made it to court with ten minutes to spare. Jaden shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and it was beating faster with each second. 

"The court finds Jaden Scott," announced the judge.

* * *

Thank you to my new beta FaithHopeLove for doing this chapter. Please keep the reviews coming in it keep me going. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry these are late responses to past reviews sorry I've taken so long

FaithHopeLove: I'm gonna double check it for now on before sending it off. And you were right I did come up with something but I've only gotten a few pages written down of ideas.

CSIFan4Life: Thanks 

SVU My Life: I'll try my best to and some more Munch. Just so you know all the people that enjoy my writing I'm working on a new story that's just gotten off the ground it's going to have more Munch.

* * *

"Is deemed acceptable I grant you full custody. Miss Scott it is the court that wishes you the best." 

"Thank you your honor." She spoke with total confidence deep down she knew that there was a good chance that she would get custody.

Jaden knew that Jamie and herself were now really safe maybe just maybe she could make it better for the both of them one day at time. That night around eight Jaden put her sister to bed but not before telling her the good news.

"You mean that I can stay with you?"

"Yeah, you and me together forever."

"Forever is a long time right?"

"Yes, yes it is. Get some sleep my little rag muffin."

She kissed her sister on the forehead before turning off the lamp and joined Kathleen and her parents at the kitchen table. Earlier that night she was told they wanted to sit down with her

"Is something wrong dad?"

"No, but our ADA went a head and pulled a few strings." Elliot explained as he lay the papers down on the table, the same papers he had shown his wife they both wanted to see her reaction together.

"What are these?" she picked up the thick booklet of paper her eyes said it all "You guys want to take care of us, but I don't want to impose on you guys any further then I already have."

"We love having you two around. Your not imposing on anyone." Kathy spoke sincerely

"You guys are really serious aren't you?" Jaden felt like she owed Kathleen's parents the world and then some. "Thank you so much." she got up out of her chair and hugged both Elliot and Kathy "You've both done so much for me and my sister!"

"Believe me you're well worth it."

Jaden really couldn't get over the fact that someone actually cared enough to take both of them in with no questions asked. Just as Kathy was about to open her mouth someone knocked on the door. Kathleen's had set her and Andy up on a date but she ran the idea by her parents first receiving their approval. She figured with everything that happened and taking care of her sister on top of that she could really use a well deserved break. There at the door stood Andy dressed in his best clothes looking very much like a young Brad Pitt. Immediately upon seeing him she ran straight into his arms.

"How did it go?" implying that he was talking about that afternoon he took her chin in his hand and looked at where it had swelled up "Come on I've got the whole night planned it's your night to be taken care of."

Jaden was a bit reluctant to leave Jamie but getting one night off did sound particularly appealing to her. Kathleen's parents gave her a look that said 'go have fun'. Within ten minutes of Andy's arrival the two of them left for a night of fun but not before checking on Jamie finding she was sound asleep with Mr. Flopples. Elliot and Kathy had this nostalgic look on their faces.

"You guys aren't going to get all nostalgic on me are you?" their daughter asked upon receiving no response for either parent she left the room letting them reminisce.

"Poor girl she's had to grow up so fast, she's a natural born mother." Kathy wished that none of this had happened to her. That things were normal for her.

* * *

Andy and Jaden's first stop took them to a restaurant by the water it was the perfect romantic spot. Lit candles were set out on the table, the light from the moon reflected off the water it was like something from "Moulin Rogue" which was her favorite movie. The beauty was there and the love was defiantly was making an appearance tonight. 

"This place is beautiful." Jaden marveled at it all.

"My brother told me about it he sort of helped plan this all out." he admitted.

"I love it it's been forever since I've been to a restaurant." she said between bites _Aww that's so cute_.

It was about to get better for her Andy dug into his coat pocket pulling out a box with a neatly tied ribbon that matched her eyes perfectly. The look on Jaden's face let Andy know that she loved it there was pure happiness written on her face.

"Its jade since your name is Jaden I figured that it was perfect."

"I love it! Its beautiful thank you." she squealed with delight as she put the necklace on.

Their next stop was a small theater where they had just re-released her favorite movie the night was perfect she couldn't have asked for more. The movie ran a little past quarter-to-eleven before she would be dropped off at the Stabler's residence Andy decided to stop at a gas station, unknowingly it would be a huge mistake on his part. The gas attendant he smelt of car oil. The smell reminded her of that horrible night tears burned behind her eyes. The smell caused all of those horrible memories to come flooding back to her like a raging river.

"You okay?" Andy asked concern marked his every word.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied and knew that something wasn't right.

On the way back to Kathleen's house Jaden fell asleep in the passenger's seat the gentle movement of the car had put her to sleep. Calling her name she began to stir ever so slightly.

"It's in the grill cheese maker!" she began talking in her sleep

"What's in the grill cheese maker?" he laughed at the randomness of it all before gently waking her up.

"I'm sorry about earlier it's just—it's just that rape—the guy—he smelt like oil." it was clear that it was hard for her to talk about it.

"I didn't know, but I'm here for you, everyone is.

Andy walked his girl friend to the door before entering the house they each leaned in locking lips.

* * *

The next morning Kathleen and Jaden had gotten up extra early and were ready for the day that sat on the couch going over the details of her date. 

"Ugh I can't believe it. It's in the grill cheese maker?" both girls giggled at it but Jaden still blushed.

"You should hear Dickey I swear he carries on conversations in his sleep."

"But I mean it's in the grill cheese maker!" she couldn't imagine how silly she sounded.

"What's in the grill cheese maker?" Kathy asked as Elliot followed her down the steps.

"Someone say something about grill cheese?"

"Hey it could have been worse." offered Kathleen with a grin on her face.

"I guess so but it was so embarrassing."

"Okay let's move past the whole grill cheese thing and get to the juicy part."

"Kathleen!" exclaimed her mother

"What? Dish the details."

"We went to dinner. Oh the restaurant was perfect it was so romantic during dinner he gave me this." she showed off the necklace "Then he took me to a movie afterwards."

"Did he kiss you?" Kathleen's mother once again said her name in that way that you knew you had done something a parent didn't like "Well did he?" this time she leaned closer so her mother wouldn't hear her.

"A lady never kisses and tells." Jaden grinned mischievously but not before sticking her tongue out.

"You did, you kissed Andy didn't you!"

"Ewwww Jaden you kissed a boy?" Jamie looked disgusted as she walked into the room "You have cooties now!" Jaden loved her sister to death she was determined to make sure that Jamie had a better childhood then herself.

"Just think when you're older you'll probably kiss a boy then you'll have cooties." Jaden joked elbowing Kathleen in the side lightly.

"Ewwww Jaden's got cooties." her sister said over and over in a sing song voice.

Pulling Jamie down onto the couch Jaden gave her sister a kiss on the cheek joking infecting her with the deadly cootie virus. Elliot and Kathy watched as Jamie settled down in her lap if Jaden had been several years older then what she really was you would think they were mother and daughter.

"Jaden?" Jamie looked right up at her sister.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I meet him?"

"Meet who?"

"The boy you kissed silly."

"I'll see what I can do."

Jamie motioned for her sister to come closer so she could whisper something into her ear.

"Was it icky?"

"No, it was nice." she looked like she was remembering every detail of it.

"You got it bad." Kathleen smiled at her friend's new happiness.

After breakfast Kathy left to get the twins ready for school leaving Elliot to do the dishes. He watched from the kitchen as Jaden carried on like nothing had even happened. _She's so strong, reminds me of someone else_ he thought to himself.

"Why don't we get you ready for school huh?"

"Do I have to go?"

"Come on."

Jamie slowly sauntered off the couch with Jaden following closely behind her. Getting off the couch herself Kathleen gave her father a hug. A gesture that was uncommon for her. Her actions caught her father's attention.

"What was that for?" it was uncommon for her to hug her father like that.

"For helping Jaden and her sister I didn't know if you were going to be mad at me for sneaking out of the house, I had to help her."

"I'm not mad. Kathleen what you did that night was very grown up and I'm proud of you." he pulled Kathleen in for another hug but not before telling her once again how proud he was.

"What's going to happen to them dad?" she pulled away looking him in the eyes.

"I'm not sure Kat, Novack will want to talk to Jaden—"

"No I mean what's going to happen to them after this is over."

"I don't know we'll figure that out later why don't you go get ready." her father suggested.

Leaving her father to stand there wondering what would happen to them after their father was put in jail Elliot truly really didn't know what would happen to them. Right now he had to focus his attention on the present. _Worry about that when the time comes_ he told himself. He knew that they couldn't just be left alone someone had to help both girls through this, especially Jaden. Maybe she wasn't showing it just yet but Jaden was going to need more help then her sister was. The previous night as Kathy and himself lay awake they talked about how proud they were of their daughter and just about everything else under the sun.

Kathy drove the twins into school before going into work herself. Elliot was to drive the two Scott's in and Kathleen. Dropping little Jamie off Jaden walked her right into the school and straight to class. Before returning to the car she informed the office of the situation leaving out most parts.

"If anyone but myself comes to pick Jamie up for any reason she's to stay here until I come to get her, it's just things are—"

"I'm vaguely aware of the situation you can be assured that Jamie is safe here." Interrupted the principal.

"Thank you."

"Jaden, your sister is lucky to have someone like you to be there for her. But if you need anything."

"I'll be okay I've got it handled."

* * *

Later that day Novack sat with Jaden in one of the empty rooms at the Stabler's house. The two of them sat going over what questions could and mostly likely would be asked when she testified against her father and Vincent Whitham. Casey knew that it wasn't going to be easy for Jaden to talk about what happened to her, Elliot had told her that she hadn't given much in the way of details that when ever he tried to talk to her about it she either broke down or became uncomfortable. Jaden was a victim, but unlike the other victims that the special victims unit dealt with day in and day out she was strong. Casey admired her for that. 

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Jaden quietly asked as she mindlessly twisted her hair around her finger.

"No, but in the time I've been doing this I've never had someone say they regretted testifying."

"I guess I have to face both my demons, one shares my blood." she was none too thrilled about it either.

"You'll do great I think we've prepared enough. Do you think you're ready?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. Jamie isn't going to have to do this is she?" _God I hope not she doesn't need to be put through this._

"I doubt it, just remember what we've covered and you'll be fine."

After Casey had left the Stabler family plus the two new additions all gathered around the television chips and pop corn set out before all of them. The movie of choice for the night was 'Incredibles'. It felt nice to be part of a normal family for once in her life. During the movie Dickey nudged his sister getting her attention and whispered something to her. Picking up another handful of pop corn all seemed normal that was until the pop corn went flying. All of the occupants of the house abandoned the movie and engaged in the pop corn war of the century. The war ended with Elliot and Kathy with the most pop corn in their hair and on their clothes. Their mess took quite a while to clean up but it was worth the fun.

Jaden lay awake on the couch as her sister lay next to her soundly sleeping. Unfortunately for Jaden sleep would not come that easily for her it would be several hours before she would rest. Tomorrow would be a big day for her it would also be the most trying day.

* * *

Well I need some people to beta for me if anyone is interested please give me a shout. 


	9. Chapter 9

All of Jaden's mental and emotional preparations helped to slightly calm her nerves. She found herself finally able to face both men for what they truly were only to come to find out that her case would have to wait because one of Novack's other cases took an unexpected turn. They were now trying for an insanity plea. This meant unfortunalty Jaden would have to wait another two days before her trial would begin. All that waiting simply made Jaden go stir crazy. Deciding after being cooped up for one day she had to relieve her stress the only way she knew how. Skateboarding. Choosing to go alone Jaden headed straight for the nearest skate park where she joined the other riders. Some of which were more talented then her, mostly because they had more experience then her. But just setting foot on a board and forgetting about what happened to her and allowing herself to be a normal teenager was just what she needed. The stress of the upcoming trial had begun to plague her with headaches.

Jaden got so caught up she didn't realize just how long she had been skating for. Growing concerned that she hadn't yet returned Elliot and Kathleen decided to go in search of her. Jamie had fallen asleep while waiting for Jaden to come back. Arriving at the skate park they found Jaden still pouring her heart into her skating. It was the only way she felt really free. Elliot started to move forward but was stopped by Kathleen who shot her father a look that screamed 'wait, let her finish'. They wouldn't have to wait very long before she stopped, but not of her own accord. Hitting the rail just a bit too hard she lost her balance and went crashing to the ground. Luckily she was smart enough to wear a helmet or she might not have walked away with such minimal injuries. Kathleen and Elliot ran to her side easing her up ever so slightly. Inspecting herself she found that there were only a few scrapes and cuts. Shaking it off she momentarily let go of them but found herself soon regretting her actions. The way she landed she ended up twisting her ankle in the process.

"You okay?" Elliot placed a protective arm on her back incase she needed it again.

"Yeah I think that I twisted my ankle though." picking her board up she knew that it was going to bruise.

"Let's get some ice on that before it swells up." Elliot offered to carry her back since the walk wasn't that far. But Jaden being Jaden wanted to prove to herself that she was strong enough. She would accept no such help.

Limping back only two blocks she began wishing that she had taken him up on his offer but she had to prove to herself that she was strong, though there really wasn't any reason to do so.

"What happened?" Kathy came over to assist in helping Jaden to the couch.

Carefully sliding off her shoe Kathy was surprised that it had swelled up so fast. Surely walking two blocks didn't help it any. Setting a small bag of ice onto her ankle Jaden let a hiss out the second it hit the skin.

"It's just a skateboarding accident."

"Try to keep off of it for the night."

Jamie came running into the living room at the sound of her sister's voice. She had fallen asleep somewhere around eight. All she wanted to do was say good night.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I'm sorry I wanted to say good night." climbing up beside Jaden she noticed the bag of ice set on her ankle "Did Daddy do that?"

"No I fell of my board. I'm alright let's get you—" Jaden stopped mid sentence she knew Jamie had fallen back to sleep.

Moving to get up she stopped at Kathy's instructions. She carried the sleeping child and set her down on the bed in Maurine's old room.

"Kat are you gonna be there?"

"Believe me I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"It's just, that I'm not too sure how Jamie is going to react to it all."

"I'll take care of her. She asked to go?' Kathleen wasn't so sure that someone so young should be placed in such a setting.

"I figure that once she sees that he going to be put away things are going to be alright."

Jaden wouldn't allow Jamie to be in the court room until the verdict was to be delivered by the jury. Someone so young and innocent shouldn't have those images in their head.

"Thank you for being here. I don't think I've ever had friends like you, Bryan and Andy."

"Get some rest; you're going to need it."

Leaving Jaden for the night Kathleen retreated to her room for the rest of the night. Still rather nervous about going to trial Jaden decided to read the last little bit of "Dracula". Falling asleep after reading only seven pages the book slipped from her grasp landing on her stomach.

The Stabler house was dark save for the lamp that had been used by Jaden. All was quiet and peaceful. Each of the houses' occupants were safe and soundly sleeping. The front door opened with such incredible force that it broke clean off its hinges. Waking up Jaden was surprised but more so horrified to see her father standing there before her when he was supposed to be in custody. Surely they couldn't have let him go. Her father moved so quickly she didn't even have the chance to runaway. He had her pinned right where he wanted her.

"I'll make you sorry for what you've done to me!" in his raised hand was a knife, he plunged it towards her for the killing blow.

Jaden shot straight up her nightmare had been so vivid that it felt like it had happened. The door was still intact none of it had happened. Still she got up and made sure that the door was still locked. Sitting back down on the couch she could hear someone shuffle down the hallway. At first she thought that it was him but was relieved to find that it was Jamie who had Mr. Flopples by one arm.

"Jaden I can't sleep can I stay here with you?" she looked so cute standing there half asleep.

"Come on up. Did you have a nightmare?" if she did Jaden prayed that it wasn't like hers.

"No, I just can't sleep. Jaden?"

"How come Daddy doesn't love us?"

Jaden knew that eventually that this question would arise at some point. There was no quick answer for it. Jaden sat there wondering '_Did he ever love us?'_ sadly it seemed that he loved hurting them more. There was no way that he loved his daughters.

"I don't know sweetie—"

"Jaden I still love you even if he doesn't." that brought rears to Jaden's eyes. Her sister was such a good kid.

The two sisters lay on the couch Jaden with her ankle propped up by a pillow, and Jamie who cuddled close to her sister. Jamie felt a sense of protection wrapped in her sister's arms. Settling down Jaden let her tiredness sweep over he like a crashing wave.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around. Jamie was still cuddled into Jaden when everyone came down for breakfast. This was probably the biggest and most stressful day of Jaden's life. Shaking both girls awake Jaden shot up still jumpy from last night's eerie dream. She half expected to see her father staring at her but found herself looking into Kathy's face. Mentally slapping herself for being so silly Jaden moved off the couch and into the kitchen her ankle throbbing with each step that she took. Poking at the food on her plate like a little kid Jaden was far too nervous to eat. Her stomach was in knots. 

"You gotta try to eat something." pressed Kathy.

"I don't think I could keep it down."

It wasn't much but at least she got something into her. As they drove to the court house Elliot looked into the rear view mirror Jaden looked as white as a sheet. Despite the age difference Jamie was trying her hardest to comfort her big sister.

"Is daddy going to be there?"

"Yeah, he'll be there."

"But he can't hurt either of you any more." interjected Elliot

Andrew Scott had done enough damage to last someone their life time. Jaden had been scarred for life whereas her sister was lucky that had hadn't been exposed to the horrors of the basement. If Jaden hadn't of mustered up the courage to say enough was enough she very well might have been exposed to it. Limping into the court room it all seemed like something from a movie. Casey quickly made sure that Jaden was ready for the hard hitting questions. There was no way in hell that Jaden was going to allow her sister be in the same room as she explained in detail what had happened to her. Both men were to be tried at the same time which put more stress on the jury. The moment that she had been dreading was finally here.

"We call Jaden Scott to the stand."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am truly sorry that I have not update any of my stories in such a long time. I work Monday through Friday and on the side I'm trying to complete my writers course before August of this year. but I'm shhoting for May or June to be done. I know this i s a bit of a short chapter I hope to make then next chapter longer this this one. Next chapter you'll get the verdict of Vincent Whitham and you'll see her father's trial. It's going to be a crazy one to right.

I just want to say thank you to all of those who have reviewd this story since the beginging. Let's get those reviews past 50!

* * *

Jaden was now officially scared. The stress was going to be heavy on her she would have to deal with two separate trials. It was going to be hard on Jaden she had to tell a bunch of stranger what happened to her. 

Getting up from her seat she braced her self for the onslaught of questions that were about to be bombarded upon her. Sitting there she felt like a caged animal on display for all to see. Casey would be asking her questions first.

"Can you tell the jury what happened that night?"

"I had just got home with Jamie—I took her out—"there was a short pause before she picked up again. "When I got home my dad was sitting in the living room he had another man with him. I knew what he was up to, so I told Jamie to go upstairs and play. He took me down to the basement I tried to get away but he caught me. He drugged me so that I couldn't move." tears were now freely streaming from her eyes. "Then he did it—he raped me" the jury member's eyes were filled with tears.

"Did the defendant leave anything behind?"

"He carved his initials into me."

Casey then proceeded to show that jury a series of photos of what Vincent Whitham had done. The jury was informed that he had left the same mark on his other victims. A few gasps were heard from the jury as the photos were passed around.

"No further questions your honor."

The defense was up next to ask their hard hitting questions. Of course they weren't making it easy on her. Jaden was close to loosing control of her emotions.

He kept pushing even though she was showing signs of stress.

"I told you he drugged me I couldn't move." Jaden cried out

"Badgering your honor." Casey could tell she needed a break "the people request a recess."

"Court will adjourn this afternoon. The witness may step down."

Jaden's emotions just boiled over she hadn't had a good cry in forever. Andy was there to hold her as she let it all out. She was grateful to have friends and people that cared for her without them she wouldn't have anyone to lean on.

"Why don't we get you some fresh air?" he put an arm around her.

"Yeah"

Stepping out into the hallway Jamie's squeal of delight to see her sister turned a few heads. Scooping up Jamie in her arms she held her so she was leaning against her hip.

"Is that the boy you kissed?" her question got a chuckle out of everyone.

"Jamie this is Andy."

"You kissed my sister! Boys have cooties!"

Jamie was quite the young comedian. She was just so young which is why Jamie didn't want her exposed to the horrors of what her trials were about. Leaving the inside of the court house the cold fall air hit her hard. Jaden sat down on one of the stairs and let a deep breath out. Jamie saw that her sister wasn't like herself. Puling on Olivia's sleeve of her coat she asked why she was so sad.

"I think that if you gave your sister a big hug she'd feel much better."

Jamie sat down beside her sister and wrapped her small arms around Jaden the best she could "Don't be sad Jaden."

Jaden finally got her emotions settled down to the point where she was able to continue. Olivia and Jamie waiting outside the court room for them to finish. Jaden shifted uncomfortably in the witness box. The questions that defense asked of her were slightly personal. After Jaden's testimony was finished she was allowed to sit back down. Plunking down beside Andy and Kathleen she laid her head on his shoulder. Elliot was truly proud of his daughter for having enough courage to help her friend through this tough time. That night despite the fact that she snuck out of the house in the middle of the night he was proud to have such great kids. The defense had finished with Jaden. Casey called her next witness, Dr. Coleman.

"You examined Jaden Scott the night she was brought in is that correct?"

"Yes."

"What were your findings?"

"That Miss Scott had been abused over a long period of time."

"Physical?"

"Unfortunately no. As well as physically there was evidence of sexual abuse."

"How long would you say that it's been gone unnoticed?"

"I'd say at least two years."

Jaden had honestly forgotten that it all started two years ago. She tried her best to block out most of those two years. She had been subjected to pain and suffering for two years in exchange her younger sister would not be subjected to the horrors that she was forced to experience.

After both the People and the Defenses had exhausted their witness list it was all up to the jury to either find Vincent Whitham a guilty man or a free man. The jury was sent to go deliberate while court was adjourned until a verdict was reached. Outside in the court halls Jaden was standing around with Elliot, her sister, Olivia, Kathleen and Andy when Dr. Coleman came over to them. In his hand he had an envelope.

"I wanted to hand deliver your test results to you, you were really brave in there today. I wanted to say that if need be I'd testify at your father's trial."

"Thank you."

"You going to open it?" Andy asked

"I think I want to wait until later." honestly she was scared that it was going to say that she was positive for some disease or that she was pregnant.

"Why don't we take you back to your house and get you guys some more of your things."

Elliot offered.

"There are a few things that I didn't get a chance to grab before we left."

* * *

The whole lot of them all drove over to the Scott residence. Just looking at the house gave her the creeps. There was no way she was going to go anywhere near the basement. The three teens plus Jamie headed up to Jaden's room to get some more clothes while Elliot and Olivia took a look at the basement. 

The basement was small but it wasn't the smallest. At the back there was a wooden door. Both detectives knew what was behind door number one. Pushing the door open there was a mattress with holes ripped in it.

"Sometimes I really hate this job." murmured Olivia.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Neither of the detectives could stand to be in the room any longer so they joined the rest of the group up stairs. Jamie was sitting on her big sister's bed her legs reached no where close to the floor.

"Jamie why don't you go with Olivia and get some more clothes to take back with you?"

"Otay."

Jamie slid off the bed and led Olivia to her room which was quite messy toys were scattered al over the floor. _Wow I guess children are messy_ Olivia thought to herself. Since Jaime wasn't quite tall enough Olivia had to get the clothes that she wanted from the closet. Jamie had packed another bag of clothes and a few toys with her. If she could have her way she would have brought every toy with her.

Jaden was just finishing up packing the last bit of her stuff when Kathleen noticed a calendar hanging on the wall. It was one of her favorite actors Johnny Depp. Not that Depp hadn't caught Kathleen's attention it was the red x's leading up to a date on the calendar. Looking closer on at the date it read '19th birthday'. Kathleen nudged Andy as she pointed at the date on the calendar. There was a little better then two weeks left until the big day.

"You guys ready? I think that I got everything that I need."

From down the hallway the sounds of something being dragged down the stairs rang out. The sound made each teen run to the steps and look over the banister. There was Jamie dragging her bag down the steps. Jaden just shook her head and laughed at her sister's action. She knew where she got her independence from.

* * *

Later that night as everyone was gathered around the table eating supper Jaden felt something in the pocket of her hoody pulling it out she realized that it was her test results. How could she have forgotten all about them? Not wanting to open it in front of everyone she thought it be best to open in a more private setting then the dinner table. 

"Can I be excused?" she quietly asked

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to open this somewhere else."

Getting up from the table Jaden made her way to the bathroom where she shut the door behind her. Sitting on the edge of the tub she braced herself as she opened the envelope and took out the results. Reading over the results she let out a loud yes that could be heard from the dinner table.

"Jaden are you okay?" Kathy asked through the other side of the door.

The door to the bathroom slowly opened showing a very happy Jaden. Showing her the test results Kathy gave her a hug. Leading her back to the table everyone was there they all had the same look on their faces. That look that said 'well come on'

"Negative."


	11. Chapter 11

Jaden fell asleep the second that her head hit the pillow that night. The trial had been very stressful on her. The jury had come back with their verdict rather quickly then one had expected. Vincent Whitham was going away for a very long time. That had put Jaden's mind at peace. Now if her father was to share the same fate Vincent had then she had nothing to worry about. She would have several days to dwell on it for her father's trial was four days away. It would seem like the longest four days of her life

The Stabler family and Jaden entered the court room. Jaden never once let go of Andy's hand. She clung to him like he was her life force. Sitting down she could feel her nerves starting to get the better part of her. Andy took a hold of both her hands and looked into her eyes

"You can do this, we'll all be right here with you."

"What if he doesn't go to jail—I mean what if he tries to hurt Jamie or me?"

"You have nothing to worry about. Jaden, it's time that you let someone take care of you."

Jaden only offered a small smile as she laid her head on his shoulder. After her mother's passing she had taken on the role of mother to her young sister. She had never let anyone take care of her because she was far too busy taking care of Jamie to worry about herself. When Elliot and his family had taken them in it had baffled her why he would take them in. It was nice to have people that you could count on to be there for you when you needed them to be. It wasn't a long wait before court was in session.

"We call Jaden Scott to the stand." her heart felt like it had jumped into her throat.

Still Jaden felt uneasy sitting there with everyone just looking at her with intent. The questions Casey had asked were emotionally easier on her. Unfortunately when she was to be cross examined the next questions weren't going to be easy ones.

"Why didn't you just take your sister and leave?"

"My father said that if I tried that he'd make sure that Jamie knew what real pain was. I didn't have any place to go until I met Kathleen and her family. I never met a family more loving then them."

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

Jaden swallowed hard "We were taught that if we ever went to the police that Jamie and I would never see each other again. That they weren't to be trusted I wasn't going to let anything happen to her." she gave her father a cold look as she spoke again "I wasn't going to let what happened to me happen to my sister."

"What was so different about that night you left?"

"He had threatened to expose Jamie to what he had put me through for the last eight years!" her voice now shook with anger. Jaden stopped herself she couldn't believe that she had let her emotions run away with her like that.

There was a hush that fell over the court room. She had never told anyone just how long that it had been going on for, and her blurt out in court had stunned everyone.

"No further questions." the defense was not prepared for that.

"The witness may step down." even the judge sounded like she was affected.

"Court is in recess and will adjourn in fifteen minutes." it was clear that everyone needed a break especially Jaden.

Elliot had so badly wanted to strangle her father but kept his anger in tact. Jaden looked up at them tearfully. She was such a mess. Elliot stepped forward and pulled her in close to him. _Inside she must be feeling so lost_ he thought to himself.

"You did great up there you want to get some fresh air?"

"Please. I'm sorry."

"For what?" _What could she possibly sorry for?_

"For saying cops couldn't be trusted, I know that's not true anymore."

"Come on we'll get you some air."

Moving away from Elliot she clung back to Andy. He placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her out of the court room. The two of them exited the building. Leaning against a wall she slid herself down into a sitting position.

"I don't know what came over me I can't believe I reacted like that."

"Listen I know you past isn't filled with happy memories, but that's in the past." kneeling in front of her he looked deep into her eyes and into her soul he knew she was dying inside "I'm not going anywhere no matter what happened to you it won't make me leave."

Jaden just fell into his protective arms. She never left so loved by the opposite sex as she did now. Love wasn't something she experienced at all. Andy just sat there comforting his girl. Tiny drops of rain began to fall from the sky and onto the ground. The sky that had once been a brilliant blue was now a dark grey. The rain bounced off the ground. Pulling himself off the ground he extended his hand outward to her she quickly grabbed on and the two ran back into the shelter of the building.

The trial quickly resumed after a fifteen minute recess. Jaden's questioning was over. But her reliving that night was far from being over. The next witness to be called to testify was Dr. Coleman.

"Dr. Coleman you were the one who examined Miss Scott the night detective Stabler brought her in is that right?" Casey asked.

"Yes that's correct."

"And what were your findings?"

"That Miss Scott had been exposed to prolonged abuse for a number of years. Both physical and sexual abuse."

"In your opinion how long would you say that she had been abused?"

"I'd say at least five years. There was scaring from pervious incidents."

"Nothing further." Casey took her seat she caught a glimpse of Jaden's face it was painted with a pained expression. She was doing the worst thing to a rape victim. Making her remember.

Jaden's father sat that his anger started to boil over. Clenching his hand into a fist he couldn't help it anymore. No one was going to tell him how he was to treat his family.

"She's my god dammed daughter and I'll treat her how I want!" his blow up had surprised everyone.

"I'd advise you to control your client." the judge warned.

His lawyer quietly advised Mr. Scott to keep it down or he would be found in contempt of court. Still he wasn't going to let someone tell him that he was in the wrong. Standing up Jaden's heart began to race. Taking a look around the court room Mr. Scott caught sight of his daughter. Pointing at her he began yelling at her.

"You brought this on yourself, you deserve everything that I gave you, you ungrateful slut!"

Jaden just sat there fear evident in her eyes. She feared that her father would try to attack her once again. His lawyer was trying his best to calm his client down. His efforts were completely hopeless nothing was going to stop him front ranting.

"Mr. Scott I warned you to control your self. Officers remove the defendant from the court." ordered the judge.

It took four court officers to haul him out of the court room. The jury was all stirred up. The event that had just unfolded before them mostly defiantly would have an impact on their decision. Sending the jury to go deliberate on his fate the judge dismissed court until a verdict had been reached.

Elliot decided that it be best for a change of scenery. Despite the rain they headed over to a near by diner for a little something to eat. Casey would call if and when a verdict was reached. Silently Jaden thanked Elliot for taking them out she didn't want to be there any longer.

"You okay?" Kathleen asked as the waitress placed the appropriate plates in front of their owners.

"Yeah, just a bit exhausted." she said placing an arm around her sister.

"Jaden I don't want to go back with daddy I wanna stay here with you."

"I don't think we have to worry, now eat up before your food gets cold."

Dinner was interrupted an hour after they sat down and started eating by Elliot's cell phone. Heading back to the court room she finally allowed Jamie to come in. Sitting her down on her lap she held her tight. She drew in a breath when they brought her father back into the court room. All of her pain and suffering came down to twelve men and women, to one moment. The bailiff was handed the verdict and handed it to the judge. Quickly reading it she handed it back to the bailiff to be read by a member of the jury.

"How does the jury find the defendant?"

"We the jury find the defendant guilty."

All of reality seemed to stop at one particular moment. Her father was finally going to stop inflicting pain on her. Kathleen grabbed her friend in a giant hug. Tears ready to fall in both girls' eyes. Turning to Andy she hugged him as they pulled apart they looked into each other's eyes. Wiping a stray tear from her eye he hugged her again. Jaime tried her best to understand what was going on. Tugging on her sister's coat she looked around at the people they all seemed happy. Bending down to her sister's height Jamie asked why everyone was so happy.

"We're going to be alright now." she picked her sister up and embraced her in a hug.

Things were going to start getting better for the both of them. They wouldn't have to worry about their father for quite a long time. They could start a new life one where Jaden's past would be just that past.

That night at the Stabler's residence Jamie sat in the front room drawing to her little hearts content. In the kitchen supper was just being served. Taking a seat at the table Jaden called Jamie to the table.

"One second I just wanna finish this." several second of digging through crayons could be heard. "Okay all done." she came running into the kitchen her drawing in hand.

Placing it in Jaden's lap a smile grew across her face. It was a picture of the two of them. Jaden had a skate board in her hand like the other drawings but the difference was she had no spots. Just a smile.


End file.
